Unintentional Emotions
by cabbage.head
Summary: Aki unknowningly makes an unusual reputation DarkxKradxocxsatoshixdaisuke
1. Chapter 1

Training vigorously in her family's dojo, the intriguing martial arts known as Tai Kwan Do, she had her unusual grey hair was tied into a ponytail. She kicked the kicking bag high, then low, then in the middle. Her father blew the whistle. "Aki, that's enough training for one day."

"Dad…"

"No, you have trained for 5 hours straight and you can't trick me by playing the guilt card with me missy!"

Aki grunted in defeated while opening a door that led to their house and headed straight towards her bedroom.

Her bedroom was the master bedroom of the house, so it was huge with her own bathroom! On one of her bedroom wall, was only covered in a painting painted onto the wall. It was a picture of groups of autumn trees, a couple of their leaves blowing in the wind and behind was a pinkish, purplish-colored sky, the time period of the picture was sunset. The other walls were just plain white. Aki headed towards the bathroom.

Her bathroom, had two closets, and they were big but empty, with an exception of a few couple of cloths. Her bathroom also had a giant mirror and a toilet, bathtub and shower, just like every other master bedroom in every other houses.

She turned on the shower…

**Chapter 1**

The next morning Aki woke to the sound of her alarm clock. "Aki-chan, wake up! You got school!" Groaning, Aki got up and dressed – and not into her school uniform… she was just, let you say, rebellious on the 'hideous and disgusting girl uniform' –_direct quote from an article in the School's Newspaper. _And was now doing a 'petition' to wear whatever as long it doesn't distract other students from work.

She dressed in a long-sleeve, red shirt with a black coat on top and a cream colored skirt with a brownish trim.

Aki shook her head, '_No, not today Aki-san, to risky_'. She then sighed and changed into the regular uniform and then walked down and grabbed an egg sandwich, her lunch, then ran off. "Sorry dad, in a rush!"

Running to school was never hard for her, she ran really fast and never broke a sweat; She ran so fast that, it was like flying. And of course, she didn't really run on the ground --- she ran on rooftops. Aki groaned to herself, spying on a little boy looking up at her, in awe. '_Dangit!_'

Aki jumped down, but she shouldn't have, she ran into whom she has heard was the infamous boy known as Daisuke Niwa, another one of Risa's fan boys. Actually, it was actually his foot she tripped on, he was talking to Risa, and Aki immediately turned to Risa, back against Daisuke and fell back.

"Niwa-chan!!" shrilled Risa.

"Are you ok?" Aki asked, somewhat mad and somewhat embarrassed as she got up, brushing dirt off of her white uniform.

Daisuke, blushed, "Y-Yeah! I-I'm okay!" Aki read Daisuke's face '_Note?_'

Looking around, Aki noticed that Risa left, so she helped Daisuke up. "Why didn't you give her the note?"

"N-Note?! Y-You k-know??"

"If Risa was ever smarter then she is then right now, or even her IQ went up by a half, she would've read your face and could've tell you were going to hand her a note!"

Daisuke blushed even more but then flared, "Don't call Risa-chan dumb!

Aki smirked, putting her hands on her hips, "Risa's dumb, Risa's dumb, Risa's Dumb!"

Daisuke turned even more red, Aki laughed, "I'm sorry Niwa-chan, I didn't mean to, I just get….provoked let's just say, when I'm being told or forced on what to do."

Daisuke seemed to remember that school was supposed to start, "Sorry, Aki-chan! But school's starting and…"

"Go! I understand…I'll catch up to you anyways."

Daisuke shrugged to himself then started running.

"Hey Aki-chan?"

"Huh?" Aki was surprised. "Yes?"

"Why do you always seem that you have negative points against our school, famous people, and the world?"

Aki went deep into thought, pissed at the fact that someone is prodding her, but….he was actually the first one who asked her.

"I don't know actually…I guess unable to feel…makes me feel negative in a way that I can't describe."

"Oh well…I'll see you around okay?" Daisuke asked cheerfully.

Aki smiled, "Hai, Niwa-chan!"

**Daisuke's POV**

She smiled, "Hai, Niwa-chan!"

Daisuke turned around and started running to school again.

'_What did she mean by '**I guess unable to feel...'**? What hasn't she unable to make her feel so unhappy with herself?_


	2. Chapter 2

Animegrrl: Hi everyone, this is the re-edited chapter 2

**Animegrrl: Hi everyone, this is the re-edited chapter 2!!**

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

"Now if you were to replace the x here with the 2…" Aki continued to listen to the teacher with half interest, her pencil suddenly attracting her attention.

Thankfully the school bell rang, alerting her and the other students that school was over. Students started to hustle and bustle impatiently wanting to leave the school. Aki did the same, though not as fast. Quickly she walked out the door, ignoring everyone she passed in the hall. People would pass her as well, paying her no heed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAISUKE!" Saehara yelled while giving said boy a noogy. Aki quickly looked at the scene to her right before passing it. Slowly Aki realized something…it was her birthday as well. She sighed and closed her eyes for a few moments, before quickly snapping them open and clenching her fist.

Finally she was out of the school and heading for the tram, feeling rather tired. As she reached the tram she paid for her entrance and walked in. She decided to stand instead of sit, which most girls took to doing. She took to looking outside, watching the trees pass by. A girl giggled near her and she felt like punching her. However she took to huffing and watching a bird pass by. Finally the tram came to a stop and she hurriedly walked out, heading in the direction of her house/mansion.

She passed by familiar shops and houses that would come bring memories to her mind. Blinking she continued her trek to her home. Walking on a bridge with the running water under her, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Finally she came to her house which held a small water fountain in the front as well as a gravel path for the cars going around the water fountain. Aki quickly walked through the gravel path and opened the door with her key. Once inside she quickly disabled the alarm like always and started to walk towards the living room, dropping her backpack in the walkway. While dropping her backpack she noticed unfamiliar luggage in the hallway as well.

Not giving anymore thought to it she traveled more into the house, passing by the kitchen first. She went inside and grabbed an empty glass while going to the fridge and pouring some water. Gulping it down she walked towards the living room, which held the TV. However as she got closer she saw the TV already on…strange. Her father wasn't one to watch TV, but instead took to training for hours on end in the dojo.

So as she crept closer to the living room she saw legs propped up on the foot rest. They wore white Adidas and blue jeans. As she crept closer she came to see…none other than her brother Keiji flipping mindlessly through channels. At first she couldn't believe it, Keiji was here? Why?!

She watched as her brother continued to flip through channels, all the while not noticing her shocked state. For 3 years he hasn't really changed at all. He still kept his black hair, though added a few silver streaks cause he always like Aki's hair, which was slightly wild and unruly though didn't reach his shoulders. His black eyes were filled with boredom and his face was contorted in a slight scowl. His attire consisted of a black Lacoste shirt and a black belt that was slightly noticeable. Dog tags were hanging from his neck, their fathers to be exact.

Finally he seemed to manage a slight figure watching him for he slowly turned his head towards Aki.

"Oh, hey sis." Though Aki could only hurriedly place the cup down and practically tackle her brother while he still sat on the couch. Keiji could only laugh and hug her back, throwing the remote randomly on the couch.

"Keiji welcome home!" Aki yelled happily to her brother. Her brother could only ruffle her hair a little and say, "Happy birthday runt."

Playfully she punched his shoulder after slightly getting off of his lap, "I ain't no runt, unlike you." He looked at her in shock and pressed a hand to his chest in feigned hurt, "Me a runt? How could my own sister assume such a thing?!"

She rolled her eyes at his dramatic ways and took to picking up the remote and flipping the channels herself. After a few moments of silence Aki then realized something, "Wait, you remembered my birthday?"

Keiji gave her an incredulous look and shook his head, "Sometimes I think you were dropped as a baby…"

Again she smacked him, though this time with the remote.

"Owww! What the fuck?!" and he took to rubbing the spot on his arm to get rid of the stinging sensation. Glaring at him she said, "Seriously, how did you know it was my birthday? Dad doesn't even know it's my birthday!"

Keiji didn't respond and continued rubbing at his arm, "Well for one you're my only sibling and two, God you hit hard."

Before she could hit him again he quickly put up his hands and said, "Okay, okay I had to originally do some stuff here for dad and your birthday come up."

Her eye twitched and she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and looking at the TV.

"Hey don't give me the cold shoulder." Though she ignored him and kept looking at the program that was currently running.

"Okay then I guess….you don't want your birthday present…" she grabbed a random pillow and started to smack him with it continuously.

He laughed and grabbed the gift out from his pocket. In his palm was a velvet case big enough to hold any piece of jewelry. Aki blinked as he opened it, to reveal a rather magnificent necklace. The necklace was a circular pendant the size of a half dollar; and around the edges were four hearts with their tips pointing inward, as if it were a strange compass. The circle around the pendant had a strange Celtic design that looked rather nice. And in the middle was a small crystallized flower, at first Aki thought it was floating in the middle of the necklace, but instead found out that it was placed upon glass…that was inside the necklace itself.

"It's called the Heart's Glass, has some story behind it but its kinda sketchy…"

Aki could only look at it in awe, and Keiji chuckled finally taking it out of it's case and placing it on Aki…

_**With Daisuke**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M DARK?!"

"You heard what you heard sweetie, you're Dark! It's in the Niwa gene." Emiko smiled happily seeing her son as the Phantom Thief Dark.

"B-But I don't wanna be Dark!"

"Oh c'mon honey, I'm sure being Dark won't be that bad."

"B-But mom! How do I change back?!"

"You'll have to steal the Heart's Glass, which is going on display at the Sakura Art Museum."

_**With Aki and Keiji**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S BEING DISPLAYED IN A MUSEUM?!"

"Yeah well…it was the only way I can get it for you! Besides you'll get it back in a week!"

Aki looked cross and could only glare at her older brother.

"Hey don't look at me like that; at least I bothered to get you a gift. And you'll have something to brag about to your friends! You can proudly say 'That's my necklace on display' right?" Aki knew he was trying to lighten the mood but she could only blankly think _'What friends?'_

"Hey look the only way I _could_ give it to you was by agreeing to deliver it to the museum." Keiji quickly said. Aki could only sigh and say, "Yeah I think I'm able to figure that out by now.

Quickly Keiji glanced at his wrist where his Rolex read 6:13, "Yeah Aki I gotta take this thing to the Sakura Art Museum before seven so…"

He motioned for the necklace still around her neck, and in a huff she took it off. Shoving it at his chest he grunted in pain but took the necklace anyway.

"Oh c'mon Aki don't take it like this." Keiji felt pathetic taking away her birthday present. Though Aki didn't respond and sat back down on the couch.

"So…do you want to come with me to the museum?" When Keiji got no reply he started to head to the front door, "I'll be home around 8 so don't worry or anything…"

Aki didn't reply, and when she heard the front door close she sighed and grabbed the remote. Finally she decided to change the channel and came to see the news…

"…_Today it is said that the Phantom Thief Dark will try to steal the Heart's Glass…"_

The stunned girl could only blink, and even bang at her ear to make sure she was hearing correctly.

"…_We have full confirmation, Phantom Thief Dark has left a warning letter to the police, it seems…there's even a smiley face! As if to taunt the police…how strange…"_

"KEIJIIIIIII!!"

Aki sprinted to the front door and quickly opened it, only to see the taxi fully leaving the estate.

However she continued to run after it, trying to see if she could perform a miracle. Unfortunately she saw it round a corner and disappear.

When she finally looked around the corner she found the taxi too far ahead to catch on foot…so now her only hope was to go to the Sakura Art Museum itself.

'_Damn…making me do all this work on my birthday.'_ And Aki took to begrudgingly heading towards the direction the taxi took.

_**With Keiji**_

Keiji took came out of the taxi after paying the toll, glancing at his watch again.

'_6:45 okay I made it.'_ Keiji thought and then finally walked inside the museum, pushing the glass door aside. Once in did he notice why they called it the Sakura Art Museum.

The whole entire museum was dedicated to nothing but flowers. Flower paintings, flower sculptures, flower walls, flower tiles, hell even the roof was in the shape of a flower. Keiji could only raise both his eyebrows in amazement.

'_Oh-kay now where's The Director?'…_

_**With Aki**_

'_Fucking shit Aki good job, you managed to get yourself lost.'_

Aki was miserably moping at a nearby water fountain that had an amazing view of the sunset. The fountain was a usual lovers spot, or sometimes she would notice artists come and paint the sunset itself. **(A/N- it's where Daisuke goes to paint his picture of the sunset in the anime)**

"Hey Aki, what are you doing here?" Aki looked up to hearing her name being called and came to see Riku Harada, the older twin.

"Eh, just moping you?"

"Oh, I'm just coming back from practice." And indeed Aki did notice Riku with her bike and her practice uniform.

"Ah," then an idea came to her mind, "Do you happen to know where the Sakura Art Museum is?"

Riku's face contorted in thought, "…Yeah…isn't it by Harbor Drive? Well I think if you head near the town center you can see some banners showing where the Sakura Art Museum is because of the new display- hey where are you going?!"

Aki had quickly gotten up when she heard Riku say Harbor Drive.

"B-but you haven't told me why you gotta go to the museum yet!"

Aki rolled her eyes, _'Why the hell do you wanna know?'_

**Linelinelinelinelinelineilnelinelinelineline**

**Animegrrl: okay done! Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

Animegrrl: Sorry I haven't updated in a while

**Animegrrl: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Been busy with my other story "Over and Over Again."**

**Aki: that Nozomi girl is a bitch…**

**Animegrrl:…on with the story!**

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Aki couldn't believe, she managed to get herself lost…_again. _Even after Riku gave her directions; Aki was slowly dragging her feet towards a random direction, exhausted from running so much.

"Stupid, just stupid, first you manage to lose your birthday present, and then you also manage to get yourself lost." Aki dejectedly said to herself. She looked around, not recognizing anything. That was until the sun fully disappeared along the sea cost and…a huge search light came from one direction. Aki looked up in surprise, hoping it was from where she thought it was.

Aki then started to walk in full stride, which soon became jogging.

**Chapter 3**

"I can not thank you enough for bringing this precious artifact to the museum." The Museum Director said to Keiji, which just caused Keiji to chuckle lightly.

"Don't mention it." Was Keiji's only reply. But then a sudden thought ran across his mind. "Only don't forget, I get this thing after a week remember?"

The Museum Director, also known as Mr. Yamaguchi, looked a little bewildered for more then a moment, but then he started to nod furiously, "Of course, of course."

Keiji just smiled and continued to follow Mr. Yamaguchi down corridors. After a few turns here and there, they both managed to come across a very beautifully decorated hall. The hall then led to a large room, which contained flower portraits galore. In the middle was a white pedestal, but it wasn't as tall as Keiji, rather it only reached up to his elbow.

"Here is where the Heart's Glass will be placed." The Director said pointing to the pedestal as they entered the room. Keiji was certainly impressed, _'They would do all this just for a necklace?'_ He suddenly felt bad for just shoving it in his briefcase next to a bag of chips.

However he dismissed the thought when he saw a security officer run towards them. It seemed Mr. Yamaguchi also noticed for he looked towards the officer in confusion. The officer soon stopped before them and said, "Mr. Yamaguchi I'm afraid the Heart's Glass won't be safe here, we have to move it to a more secure location." That however caused The Director looked a little hurt and said, "What?! That's nonsense; this is the most secure room in the whole Museum!" The officer only nodded but before he could say anything a new voice announced itself and said, "I'm sure Mr. Yamaguchi, but the new room I had installed is much more capable of protecting the Heart's Glass." The three looked to the new voice and noticed a boy with light-blue hair and glasses, a white dress shirt and black dress pants. His form was slightly intimidating and frightening, since they all didn't know how he managed to creep up next to them.

Mr. Yamaguchi's eyes widened just a tad though he soon narrowed them and said, "Ah Commander, it seems you made yet _another_ change to _my _museum without _my _permission." All the while Keiji just stood there confused as hell. Keiji looked up at the "Commander" and raised a skeptical brow; the so called "Commander" was only about 14.

"I can assure you Mr. Yamaguchi that all the changes that I've had arranged were for the best." Said the Commander, he quickly looked to the officer and quickly tilted his head to his left, dismissing him. The officer nodded in understanding and started to walk down the way he came from. The Director then noticed that Keiji had yet to be introduced, "Oh um, Commander may I introduce Mr. Keiji Takada our generous benefactor from the U.S. And Mr. Takada this is Commander Satoshi Hiwatari, he's in charge of the protection of the Heart's Glass, for now." Keiji didn't forget to notice the slightly agitated tone The Director took when talking about Satoshi.

Satoshi just nodded in Keiji's direction and said only, "You have the Heart's Glass I presume?" Keiji just nodded, unsure what would happen if he spoke. Satoshi then took to walking towards where the officer had come from; when he didn't turn back Keiji decided it was a cue for them to follow him. Silently Keiji seethed in annoyance, _'What the fuck crawled up his ass and died?'_ Though Keiji followed Satoshi nonetheless, and behind him The Director did the same.

Once again they walked through maze like halls and ended up stopping at two very large doors made out of what seemed to be marble. Keiji and Mr. Yamaguchi watched as Satoshi slowly walked off towards the left and saw, to Keiji's amazement, him press a button completely hidden in the wall and for a keyboard to pop-out. Calmly Satoshi typed something for about a few seconds until the keyboard quickly retracted and two small beeps could be heard.

Then the two marble doors opened slowly, though they didn't scratch the floor in any way causing it to be silent in its opening. Keiji's mouth was agape while The Director stood as stoic as ever. Once the doors fully opened it revealed yet again another pedestal with light streaming down from the roof, but that was it. No pictures aligned the walls; in fact you couldn't even see the walls. For there were no windows whatsoever, and the light was so bright it caused everything else but the pedestal to become shrouded in shadows.

It seemed Keiji's mouth dropped even more. However he quickly regained his composure when Mr. Yamaguchi nudged him in the ribs. Satoshi slowly walked towards the pedestal with The Director and Keiji in tow. When Satoshi reached the pedestal he stood next to it and looked directly at Keiji. Satoshi then said, "The Heart's Glass?" Keiji nodded and pulled out the necklace from its black velvet case. On the pedestal was a white neck-like holder. Keiji gently laid it out and stood back. The light caused it to sparkle **(A/N: Shing-sparkle-sparkle .) **beautifully. It was quiet for a moment…before Satoshi and Keiji heard what seemed to be a, sniff? The two looked back at The Director who had tears in his eyes.

Keiji looked at him in confusion and said slowly, "Are…you…okay?" Though Mr. Yamaguchi just shook his head and said, "I'm perfectly fine, it's just…I'm terrified about what Dark would do to the necklace-" "You need not worry Mr. Yamaguchi, the necklace is safe." Satoshi said darkly not looking anyone in the eye. Keiji just raised an eyebrow and said a little weirded out, "Ok."

Satoshi soon got over his "faze" and said, "Now that the Heart's Glass is secure would you please-" "KEIJI!"

The said boy looked towards the entrance to the room and soon saw Aki running towards them.

"Aki, what are you doing here?" Though no sooner did he say that did Aki hit him up-side the head.

"OW! What the fuck was that for?!" Keiji said while rubbing his head; glaring at his little sister. Though Aki wasn't fazed by it and said, "You idiot! You could've told me the necklace was about to be stolen!" Amazingly her shout practically echoed throughout the large room.

Satoshi however glared at the girl before him and said, "Indeed, the Heart's Glass is suppose to be stolen but I can guarantee that it's perfectly safe Ms…" he let the sentence trail on leaving her to finish.

Aki cast a swift glance at Satoshi before returning to glare at her brother, "Aki Takada, I'm in your class…" she said disdainfully. Satoshi's expression changed for a bit, as if in recognition. Keiji continued to rub his head and then he said, "Yeah, she's my _baby_ sister." Satoshi just looked at Aki for more than a moment then said anyway, "Chief Commander Satoshi Hiwatari."

"Still, Ms. Takada I'm sure the Heart's Glass is in very…_capable…_hands." Said Mr. Yamaguchi reassuringly, though it took him more then a moment to deduce how secure the artifact really was. Aki huffed though and crossed her arms in irritation, "I'm sure it is." She remarked in sarcasm. Secretly Satoshi seethed in anger, annoyed at the expectations this girl anticipated for the protection of the necklace.

Keiji managed to stop rubbing his head, which resided as a dull ache, _'Damn, this girl can hit hard.'_ He thought. "Aki stop being such a brat and let's go, after a week you'll finally get it for your birthday present." Aki's expression immediately softened after hearing his words, realizing that she was in fact acting like a selfish idiot.

The three males noted her sudden downcast expression. "S-sorry about that, I'm just…ah- never mind I'll wait." Her voice was now small and was barely audible, a very big difference from her early strong voiced display. Keiji's expression softened and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Slowly he led her out with The Director in tow. At the corner of her eye she noticed Satoshi slowly move towards her right, and to her shock she noticed a keyboard of some sort pop out. Wanting to watch more, she scuffed her shoe dramatically and hurriedly went down to untie her shoelace making it look as if she tripped on her untied shoelace.

"Oh! Hold on…" She said quickly to her brother who looked at her in confusion. Keiji just nodded and headed for the exit; while Aki twirled her shoelace in her hand idly making it look as if she was tying it. Looking back to her right, she noticed that Satoshi had stopped quickly to look at her in disinterest. Though he laid his hands on the keyboard and swiftly, yet expertly, typed away. Thankfully Aki was an expert with the computer and knew every key he was typing, the words formed, and the spaces in between.

Aki managed a small smirk though it wasn't visible for anyone to see. Quickly she tied her shoe when she noticed that the doors were slowly closing. She jumped up and ran towards the opening, with Satoshi quick behind her. Though as they moved out to the exit, they slowly got closer together, in fact they got so close that their hands quickly brushed. Aki, in mere instinct, pulled it away and quickly turned her head to Satoshi. He passed her a mere glance though not in anger…in fact she couldn't read him at all…that was new.

Once they made it out Keiji was idly chatting with Mr. Yamaguchi, about what, she couldn't hear.

Keiji managed to notice their sudden appearance and looked at them in confusion, and relief? "What the hell took you so long?" Keiji said in a small amount of anger. Aki just laughed nervously and said, "Um got a little caught up with the door."

Satoshi didn't say anything though and proceeded towards the hall on their right, ignoring them completely. Aki glared at his retreating back, angry at his sudden silence. "C'mon Aki let's go…you freakin' klutz." The last part Keiji muttered under his breath, though Aki still glared at her older brother since he just closed his eyes and sighed in utter exhaustion. Aki just looked at him with dazed eyes for a little bit while they trudged behind The Director.

She started to memorize and categorize each hall within her mind, taking note in the differences and the paintings on the walls, as to help her lead her back to the necklace. However she notice them pass by a restroom and, taking note of it, made sure that she made a big scene to be able to go to it. After a few moments of crossing some halls and turning some corners she stopped short in the middle of the hall. Waiting so then the two males were ahead of her by a bit. "Ah! I n-need to use u-um bathroom!" She quickly said before power walking back towards the restroom she had seen earlier. Keiji and The Director looked at her in alarm, but then The Director said before she got too far, "B-but Ms. Takada there's a closer one near the entrance!" Though it seemed she didn't hear him or she ignored him because all she said back was, "Keiji I'll meet you back home, get some rest!"

Keiji looked at Aki's withdrawing form in confusion, before he shrugged and nudged The Director just the slightest. Aki quickly turned a corner and hit her back against the wall, tilting her face around the edge to see them going towards the exit. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in right then. Stealth fully she weaved around paintings, statues, and corners barely making a sound. Though once she turned a corner she narrowed her eyes in confusion; not recognizing the hall before her.

She sighed in frustration, knowing fully well that she should've turned the other corner earlier. Suddenly the lights turned off and she grabbed onto the nearest statue in fright. Though after a few moments she noticed that the lights had merely just gone off, and then she fully noticed the statue she had grabbed onto. In shock she jumped back gasping slightly. Really it looked quiet comical, if you were there to see it.

Unfortunately the statue she had grabbed onto was that of a very large replica of a Venus Fly-Trap, looking very monstrous and…hungry. She shivered; whoever made this obviously had issues of some kind. Disregarding the statue that had scared her out of her wits end she started to trek backwards to the original hall.

Once there she had to steady herself and walk slowly as to make sure she didn't bump into anything. As she continued her passage towards the room she could nimbly hear the pounding of some footsteps of the passing officers. When she did she would stop immediately, praying she didn't get caught. Once they were gone she continued her pace.

Immediately she noticed the ominous looking doors standing tall. She leaned her hands against the walls, feeling for a kind of button or lever to open up the keyboard. Continuously she felt for anything of any kind. Then once she had gotten to the left side of the doors did she suddenly feel some kind of crevice in the wall. Cautiously she pressed on it and thankfully for her a keyboard managed to pop out.

Silently she cheered for herself, and gently laid her hands on the keyboard. Without hesitation she typed in the words she saw Satoshi type in ever so quickly.

_A light that will shed in the darkness will never help a wilted heart_

After a few seconds nothing happened, then quickly the keyboard retracted and two small beeps were heard. Then as she watched the doors open she smirked while thinking, _'Dark…no way in hell are you stealing _**my**_ necklace.'_ Briskly she walked in, not wanting to get caught. Then she went to the right side and quickly found another button that let out the same keyboard, from the other side. She typed in the same sentence quickly and watched the doors close slowly and silently, practically sealing her fate.

Once they were fully closed, infer-red lasers started to suddenly appear from around the walls. "Eeep!" Aki screamed in terror and quickly dodged any lasers that tried to hit her. Quickly she ran, and noticed that the lasers developed the whole section she was just in. She gulped and immediately noticed that the lasers suddenly disappeared. Though she knew fully well what was to happen next.

She quickly dove to the left and watched as lasers quickly enveloped the place she was standing. Again it was just like this, a game of cat and mouse. The lasers trying to hit her while she merely dodged, as if in a dance. She would stop in an oddly stricken pose, as if pausing in her intricate dance, and then quickly move again as if with an invisible partner.

It would continue on like this, occasionally making her do a cart-wheel or a back-flip when it was a close call.

After a while though she started to pant, quickly she turned again. She noted though that soon someone might already notice the infer-red lasers. She let in a long wheezing breath and soon practically smashed herself against the wall. Some sweat showed on her forehead, and trickled down her cheek. Though quickly she did a summersault; but to her amazement she saw no lasers come out. Then suddenly the light for the pedestal suddenly turned on, and she slammed her back against the wall.

"Well, this was easy." A familiar boyish voice said gaining her attention, and fear. She didn't move an inch, but she was sure her heart was pounding madly.

Then quickly she saw a figure emerge from the shadows, and she saw but of course Phantom thief Dark. His outfit was one in fact fit for a burglar, for it was a plain black form fitting jump-suit. Aki continued to watch as he pulled _her_ necklace from its stand and place it on the palm of his.

"Wow, it really is beautiful." Aki heard him saw while he was looking at it.

Her eyes widened more than humanly possible. Now she knew why that voice sounded familiar! That was the voice of DAISUKE NIWA!! He was in all her classes…surprisingly. She knew him as the boy who would fawn over Risa Harada. Since Aki would always see him gazing longingly at Risa. He would always hang out with Takeshi Saehara. Aki also knew him as the class klutz, for he wasn't very coordinated it seemed. She slowly drew in a breath while letting it out, not making a sound.

Then suddenly the doors to the entrance opened letting in a blinding light that, thankfully, only hit Daisuke. Though the light was really bright and caused her to look down for a little bit. Then another familiar voice filled the room…

"Congratulations, just like my old friend…nice to meet you but we met before." She looked up to see Satoshi standing there, and Dark…Daisuke…whoever…looks at him with a shocked expression. Then Dark/Daisuke looked away, causing his guard to go down. Then Satoshi started to run, and then tackled Dark/Daisuke to the ground.

Aki witnessed when Satoshi started to hover above Dark/Daisuke while practically straddling him. She heard him say, "I'm afraid, I can't let you go. Your capture provides the sole purpose of my existence. I live for nothing else!" and at that scene she noticed Satoshi must have done something painful because Dark/Daisuke let out a pained yell.

Then…she didn't know what happened next, she watched as a sudden gust of wind and feathers came from Dark's body and momentarily blinded Satoshi. Then she couldn't believe her eyes with what had happened next. Two Dark's stood at either side of Satoshi. Aki then heard a different voice, and this was definitely not Daisuke's.

"Now here's the question, which one of us…is the real one?" and at that Satoshi looked from either one.

"There-There are two of you?!" Satoshi asked in astonishment, and secretly Aki was asking the same thing. Though she saw one of the clones huff in what seemed like arrogance…and Satoshi soon went to tackle that one, though the other clone turned into this black mass that took hold of Satoshi.

"DARK!!" was all Aki heard from Satoshi when she saw him being swallowed by whatever it was.

"Now that I got the Heart's Glass, I guess I'll be seeing ya!" Aki barely had time to move when she saw Dark suddenly jump out of the roof and heard him say, "C'mon Wiz!" Though quickly she ran for the window and jumped of as well, when she ran she caught Dark before he got away. He was ultimately surprised, though quickly caught her as Wiz suddenly became his wings. Aki faintly heard Satoshi call out Dark's name one last time, and heard it echo throughout the night.

"Well, I knew I had fans, but you would have to be my number one." Dark said while smirking and holding Aki at the same time. Aki just growled in anger and glared daggers at him. "No you bloody idiot I'm not a fan, you just happened to steal my birthday present."

Dark just raised an eyebrow in surprise and said, "Your birthday present you say? Well does said birthday girl have a name?" Aki's hatred for the guy grew and she said darkly, "Just give me my necklace and I'll be happy to go."

Dark just fake pouted and said, "Aw c'mon just give me a name." Though Aki just glared and said threw clenched teeth, "Aki Takada." Dark smirked and said, "There, that wasn't so hard." Aki just ignored him and retorted, "Just give me my necklace!"

Dark's smirk just grew and said, "Oh you mean this necklace?" and tauntingly he held up the pendant up in her face. She gazed at it in wonder like a child and quickly tried to take it. Of course, though, Dark pulled it away from her grasp.

Aki just glared at him and punched him hard in the chest.

"HEY! You wouldn't want me to drop you now would you?" Dark said while dropping just a little when she hit him. Feeling the drop Aki clung to him tighter, putting her arms around his neck. Dark though just smirked and amazingly held her tighter.

"And you say you're not a fan." Dark said teasingly. Though Aki just turned her head to give a retort…only to find her face was really close to his. Only a few centimeters were separating their faces. Their breaths were lingered and Aki couldn't say anything. Out of everything, his eyes held her the most. Aki saw him pull in a little closer, so now their lips were almost touching. Aki's face was now dusted pink, and her eyes slightly dazed.

Before their lips could touch however, the pendent moved into her line of vision. "Now I thought this was what you wanted, not me." Aki's line of sight moved from the pendent to Dark's eyes and saw a slightly smug look in them. Though she ignored it and looked back at the pendent.

Then she saw some light emerging from behind her, quickly she looked behind her and saw the full moon emerging from behind the clouds.

"Moonlight," She whispered and looked back at the pendent though making Dark think she was looking at him, "Will make the flower bloom." Dark looked at her in confusion but looked at the pendant he held before his own face, and faintly he heard her saw…, "And shows your true love."

The pendent was facing him so he could see the flower and the front of it. Then just as she said, he watched as the moonlight reflected off the flower, causing it to obtain an unearthly blue glow. His eyes widened as he saw the flower actually start to bloom, and one of the petals from each of its corners touched the hearts circling it. In wonder he watched the flower mold with the glass, and the glow grew brighter…almost blinding him since it was so close to his face.

When he got a full view of the pendant all that was left of the necklace was a large circular shaped charm with glass inside of it, though the glass was easily see through. As he looked at it, his eyes met the confused gaze of Aki's face.

"Will show…your true love…" Was all Dark managed to say when he looked through the glass and only saw Aki's face.

Aki looked on with confusion, all she could see was the back of the pendant, nothing out of the ordinary.

But before she could question Dark about it, Dark let out a painful yell and started to drop. Soon a light was shined on them and a voice on a mega-phone yelled, "LOOK IT'S DARK!"

Dark continued to drop since the pain on his back was immense, unfortunately he lost his hold on Aki.

Aki screamed bloody murder when she started to fall and Dark's eyes widened in horror, "AKI!!" and immediately he folded his wings closer to his body and straightened out his back making himself straight as an arrow. He dove quickly and managed to catch her, still he spread out his wings before he fell to the ground. Dark looked at Aki's face and noticed that she must've passed out while she was falling.

Dark grunted in pain when he felt another sharp pang come from his back. He even heard Wiz whimper slightly from the pain too.

"Hold on Wiz we're almost there…but first." He quickly dove up into the air again. Quickly he pulled out a feather, let it out in the air, and with a wave of his hand, with Aki still his in arms, a flurry of feathers surrounded him.

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

**Animegrrl: thank you again my loyal readers! And if you've noticed that I've changed my name, I still like referring myself as Animegrrl.**

**Aki:…OMFG! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME DO THAT!**

**Animegrrl: yeah well get use to it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Animegrrl: hi hi everyone

**Animegrrl: hi hi everyone! Unfortunately I noticed something; I've deleted the original second chapter when I was trying to delete the character bio.**

**Nozomi: you are stupid you know that?**

**Animegrrl: oh shut up**

**Misa: Nozomi leave her alone**

**Nozomi: What?**

**Animegrrl: see, even she agrees with me**

**Nozomi: -grumbles-**

**Animegrrl: anyway sorry again but Over and Over Again has been gaining my full attention. **

**Misa: so here's chapter four!**

**Animegrrl: I'll try to put back the original second chapter soon, don't worry!**

**Nozomi: Animegrrl doesn't own DNAngel.**

**Aki: -just comes in- WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!**

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

A boy of 14 stood in the room that once held the Heart's Glass. His back was to a broken window, his face away from the light. His breathing was uneven, causing his blue hair to ruffle with every breath. Fists clenched tightly at his side, soon turning white. The glasses once perched on his nose were on the floor, neglected. Finally the male punched the plastered wall aggressively, ignoring the hole he made and the blood soon seeping from his knuckles.

"Damn you Dark." were words that soon escaped his lips. His breathing was still ragged, his vision blurry.

"N-no! I don't need your help!" He struggled out, gasping for air. One hand went to his chest, clutching it painfully.

"No!" he shouted once more, even more firmly. He held his breath for a substantial amount of time. Finally he gasped for air, falling to his knees. Panting heavily he shakily grabbed his glasses and put them on.

"I'll never need your help." Whether he was speaking to some invisible force or himself, he didn't know.

A flutter of wings was what alerted him to the window again. The bluenette thought he was imagining things when he saw Dark perched on the window, the girl in his arms passed out. Dark searched in the pitch-black room, and when his eyes set on Satoshi they hardened.

"Look I'm only doing this for her, alright?" Dark bit out, and then he visibly winced. Satoshi's eyes turned hard and his eyes narrowed just a tad.

"What's so special about her?" Satoshi asked looking at the girl in his arms. Dark didn't bother to say anything but held her closer in reflex. Satoshi noted this, and knew something happened in the span of a few minutes. Slowly he got up from his knees and onto his feet.

"Do you know…the legend…that comes with the Heart's Glass?" Satoshi said slowly, not moving from his spot. He knew if he even moved an inch Dark would most likely leave, but he needed this. He wanted to make Dark know that this wasn't the last time they were going to see each other.

"It was made during the medieval times, hence the design. Originally it was said to be made for a woman, but not some ordinary woman, a princess…cliché isn't it?" when getting no reply he continued. "The princess was madly in love with a two men, both completely different. One was a royal guard, her very own actually, and would protect her with his sword and heart. Another, a peasant boy known to steal, and unintentionally stole her heart. She met them both growing up, getting fond of them with each passing day. Then soon her mere affection for them turned to love, something that her father definitely did not allow. He set for a marriage between her and the neighboring prince. Of course, she wasn't happy, as well as the peasant boy and the guard. They all argued with the king, though no one's words dissuaded him from thinking otherwise." He looked towards Dark, still kneeling on the window, Aki in his arms, the Heart's Glass in his right hand, Satoshi continued. "However she soon found the prince to be a rather enjoyable person to be with, and unfortunately found her heart to be stolen once more. But then…she met the prince's brother…a dashing man that was the complete opposite of the prince but still caught her attention. Unfortunately she fell in love with him as well."

"So…she fell in love with four guys?" Dark interrupted looking Satoshi in the eye. Satoshi stopped his story and looked at Dark, "Indeed she did…want to know how it ends?" Dark shut up but gave a menacing glare to Satoshi. The boy seemed unfazed and went on with the story, "As planned she married the prince, her heart breaking with each passing day. All four boys loved her, and she in turn loved them. Unfortunately nothing could be done. So she sought out the help of the court sorcerer, wanting to know which one of her loves was the right one. And as you can see…he made the necklace."

Said necklace tinkled and shined in the light, as if knowing it was being made spectacle of. "The sorcerer said that once a beam of light from a full moon touches the flower, the flower will blossom and show on the glass your heart's true love. Grateful the princess accepted the necklace, only to find out that the closest full moon was on her wedding night. So she begged for her father to move the wedding to night, not wanting to marry without knowing who her love would be. Her father agreed…and the wedding finally arrived. The moon showed brightly on the wedding, casting a glow on the bride as she walked in. The full moon came out as planned, and all four men were there, of course…the groom included" He paid a steady eye on Dark, who has since not yet moved. "However…the wedding was…interrupted….Rebels against the crown wrecked havoc on the wedding," Satoshi heaved a sigh, "In the end the princess' life was spent, stabbed by a rebel. The moonlight finally came down upon her, and as she looked at the necklace, the boys huddled around her, praying she wouldn't die. Unfortunately…fate had other plans, for she did die."

When Satoshi didn't go on Dark gave him a questioning look, "Who…who was in the Heart's Glass?"

What the boy did next shocked Dark, he merely shrugged, "No one knows, the legend says as she laid there dying she gazed into the Heart's Glass, smiled, and pressed the necklace to her heart, and died crying."

Dark looked dead-panned at the story, for once not hearing a happy ending.

"Are you serious? No one knows?!" Satoshi shrugged again, "No records have been showed that anyone knows but her."

Dark could only struggle with himself to say anything else, he chose not to. Instead he laid down Aki gently on the cool marble floor, she moved a little the coldness of the floor startling her, but she went back to unconsciousness. Dark sighed, "I need you to take care of her, at least until she wakes up."

Satoshi raised a brow in question, "And why would I do that?"

Dark could only smirk, "I'm the infamous Phantom Thief Dark, and Commander in all honesty, I don't think it'll be hard to find some dirt on you."

Satoshi chuckled, "Is that a threat?" However Dark's smirk then turned to a thin line marring his face, "Satoshi they shot at me while I was out there, I dropped her for Christ's sake. If I go out there I'll most likely drop her again and then possibly won't be able to get her again this time. I don't want to kill her Satoshi!"

Satoshi concentrated on Dark for a moment, until he noticed something…strange about the necklace. The flower…was gone, and all he could see was the clear glass inside the necklace, even from where he was standing.

"Dark…did the necklace; show _her_ as your true love?" Satoshi questioned motioning to the girl in front of them. Dark didn't bother to answer and instead said, "When she wakes up, give her the necklace, and…wish her a happy birthday for me." Then quickly just as he came he jumped off the window, except leaving the girl behind, and from where Satoshi could see the necklace and a black feather in her hand.

Satoshi slowly went towards the girl, and kneeled next to her. Sighing he gathered her in his arms and walked out the museum.

A nearby police officer came and said, "Commander we weren't able to capture Dark but we…Commander?" the officer stopped himself when he noticed the girl in his arms.

"What?" Satoshi snapped back, annoyed at how the officer was looking at him. The officer could only open his mouth, but instead took to quickly snapping it shut.

"MR. SATOSHI I SEE YOU'VE FAILED TO PROTECT THE HEART'S GLASS." Satoshi sighed once more; this was not a good day. Mr. Yamaguchi revealed himself after arguing with an officer to get through. He angrily stomped his way to Satoshi all the while yelling, "You said, you said! That you would protect the Heart's Glass at all costs. And what I fool I was to believe you! I was even so daft to let you change my museum! I even- is that Ms. Takada?" The Director stopped himself once seeing Ms. Takada in Satoshi's arms.

"So what if it is? Mr. Yamaguchi I'm shamed to admit that I indeed failed but that only led me to see other ways of capturing Dark. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm to return home." However the word "home" felt strange on his lips, he continued walking to his limo.

The Director stumbled over his own two feet trying to catch up with Satoshi, "B-But Ms. Takada." "Will be staying with me." Satoshi finished firmly and once his driver had opened the door he slowly laid down Aki on a seat. She grumbled but didn't protest, and huddled in the seat.

"I bid you a good night, Mr. Yamaguchi." And finally Satoshi took to going inside his limo as well. The driver promptly closed the door and went to the driver's seat. Satoshi took the seat on the side looking at the girl before him. She was huddled indeed in the limo seat, facing him. Her knees were bent and her right arm was over her stomach, while her left hand was opened right next to her face. In that hand she held the black feather and the necklace. Satoshi looked closer and saw that the necklace was still, how should he put this, blooming? Slowly, so to not startle her, he pulled the necklace out of her grip. Once the necklace was fully out of her hand did she clench the black feather. Satoshi settled back on his seat, examining her closely, all she did was breath in and breath out, not making any other sound.

Before he looked at the necklace, he remembered what exactly this necklace was capable of. So instead he quickly looked out the window, seeing the full moon above him in the sky. He clenched the necklace in his hand and without a second thought looked into it. At first he didn't see anything, but the inside of his hand, however as he brought it up to meet his face, only holding it up by its chain, did he notice something shocking.

As he looked into it the necklace showed Aki, still slumbering and unaware of the events around. Horrified he brought the necklace away from his line of sight and shut his eyes firmly.

'_No, what the hell…no…'_ were the only thoughts echoing in his mind. Hesitantly he looked back at the necklace in his hand and slowly looked at it once more, however instead he watched as the flower materialize and close before him. Instead it took to glowing a soft pink, different from its earlier neon blue. He watched it glow and close in the palm of his hand.

He looked back to Aki, still on the seat of the limo clutching the black feather in her left hand. Glaring at the black feather he clenched the necklace in his hand, not necessarily aiming to break it…but he wouldn't feel sorry if it did.

'_Her? Off all people…her?'_ he continued to look at her, and realized he didn't even know her. Hell he knew she was in most, if not all, of her classes, but he wouldn't take recognition of her thinking her another fan-girl. However when she first met him she barely batted an eye but only spared him a glance. Slowly he released the hold he had on the Heart's Glass, and let it lay on the palm of his hand.

"I'll know what to do with you later." He didn't know if he was talking about the Heart's Glass…or her.

**The Next Morning**

"_Happy birthday Aki!"_

"…_It's called the Heart's Glass…"_

"…_said that Phantom Dark will steal the Heart's Glass…"_

"_Dark!"_

"…_and you say you're not a fan…"_

"…_Look…Thief Dark!"_

"_Aki!!"_

"No!" the silver haired girl bolted up from bed. Gasping for air, she clutched her chest looking around her surroundings. Not familiar with the white walls and the lack of furniture she backed up against the head board. She continued to breathe deeply seeing herself dressed in a white t-shirt and shorts. That was when she heard the door open, and she brought the blanket up to her chest. To her shock Satoshi walked in, already wearing his school uniform. He passively looked at her, and noticing her distressed state said, "Don't worry, you were brought to my house when you passed out. I had a girl's school uniform brought here, so you don't have to worry about that. Get changed quickly we'll be leaving in 20 minutes." Leaving no room for questions he left just as quickly as he came.

Aki was left gawking on the bed, thinking, _'Is he serious? 20 MINUTES?'_

Quickly she got out of the bed and found the school uniform he was talking about. She quickly grabbed it and ran to the bathroom connected to the room. To her surprise she found feminine toiletries on the sink, and seeing as how she wouldn't have time to take a shower, she brushed her hair, teeth, etcetera.

Finally she was presentable and felt clean…enough. Quickly she ran out of the bathroom and almost ran into Satoshi in the process.

"S-Satoshi." She said in a surprised manner. He only gave her a look before handing her bag. She looked at it in surprise, before she could ask how he got it however he merely said, "Your brother was kind enough to bring it, along with your uniform. I highly suggest you call him before we reach school."

"But I don't have my-" Satoshi just presented his own cell phone to her and she dumbly took it in her hands.

"Let's go, the limo's waiting." Hearing him say limo caused Aki to look at Satoshi in surprise, again.

"L-limo?" Aki stuttered, and Satoshi just gave her an amused expression in return. "Why yes, it's my own means of transportation."

Nodding silently she followed Satoshi out of his house and out the driveway. Finally they reached the limo waiting patiently outside. The driver opened the door with a, "Good morning Mr. Hiwatari, Miss." Satoshi didn't reply but Aki said a quick, "Good morning."

Once in the limo Aki took a seat next to Satoshi, looking down. However Satoshi quickly looked towards her and said, "Your brother?" Looking down, the cell phone was still in her hands, and she quickly dialed her brother's cell phone number, already expecting the speech he had prepared.

She heard the dial tone, and all the while Satoshi was watching her. Then her brother answered, but before she could say anything a rather loud shout shot through the limo, "AKI WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?! I SHOULD GIVE YOU A PIECE OF MY MIND!" quickly she put the phone down while covering the mouth piece; however you could still hear the muffled shouting.

She sighed and put her head down in embarrassment. Slowly she looked towards Satoshi, who shot her a rather amused smirk. She gave a mere annoyed look and slowly put the phone back to her ear. Her brother was still madly yelling on the other line. She sighed and waited for a few seconds, before he finally halted in his yelling. Panting could only be heard on the other line.

"Keiji….I'm sorry." She said pathetically, while Keiji scoffed on the other line, "Damn right you better be sorry, I almost got a heart attack when I saw you jump on Dark when he jumped off the window."

Aki's eyes widened at that, "W-wait…you SAW that?"

Again another scoff, "Aki _everyone_ watching the channel 6 news…and I bet various other news channels saw that. Course it wasn't a very good shot of you so I don't think that many people knew it was you. But then again how many people know a girl with silver hair?"

Aki grunted in dismay and practically banged her head against the window, causing Satoshi to raise an eyebrow in question. Course she couldn't see him, focused on the scenery outside.

"Damnit…and I just wanted my birthday present." That caused Satoshi to remember Dark's words. Slowly he reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace…and the black feather. However before he could hand it to her the car had stopped and the driver had opened the door.

"We've arrived to Azumano Junior High." Aki quickly said goodbye to her brother and hung up while getting out of the limo. Satoshi soon came out as well, the driver closing the door behind him. Just as they started to get on the school grounds however Satoshi caught Aki by the hand. Surprised she turned back and looked at Satoshi in question.

"My phone?" realization dawned on her when she saw her hand still holding his phone. Embarrassed she gave it back to him, but as she was giving it back, he held her hand still.

"S-Satoshi?" she questioned, but he merely placed the necklace and the black feather in her hand, "Happy…belated Birthday."

That done he continued his way to class, leaving Aki there standing in front of the school looking at the things placed in her hand. She was looking at the necklace in amazement, _'How did Satoshi get the necklace? Last I remember Dark….had…it'_ then she remembered…Dark dropped her!

However the ringing of the school bell alerted her and she quickly went to follow Satoshi. Finally she was in class, while students were still talking amongst their friends. She spotted Satoshi seated at the far end of the class room…next to her seat!

Before she could walk to her seat though, Risa Harada took to standing in her way.

"AKI WAS THAT YOU WHO JUMPED ON DARK LAST NIGHT?!" Risa screamed in her face, causing Aki to stumble back slightly. That caused all attention to suddenly form at the front of the classroom.

"W-what?" Aki stumbled out, trying to re-start her heart.

"Last night a girl was seen jumping on Dark just as he was escaping, was that you?!" Risa once again asked, this time a little lower. Aki sighed and rolled her eyes, "Damnit Risa, no, that wasn't me."

Risa blinked for a few moments before walking away in a huff. Aki scratched the back of her head for a minute before continuing her trek to her seat. Giving a quick glance to Satoshi she plumped herself on the seat, not noticing Daisuke's attention on her.

"…we must conclude that this flying being in question is none other, than Phantom Dark!" Saehara added with dramatic affect. Aki looked up at him in confusion, what was the jackass ranting on about now?

"What?!" Daisuke exclaimed hearing the story himself, causing Aki to look at him in confusion as well. However no one seemed to pay head to Daisuke and instead listened intently on Saehara.

"He escaped by flying away on his black wings, so all the victims reported that he was a bird!" However just as he was about to continue Risa came and interrupted, "How dare you say such absurd things! Dark would never do something like that!"

Once again Aki noticed the rather surprised look on Daisuke's face. She failed to notice though that Satoshi was still focused on her.

"What makes you so sure? Do you have any evidence he didn't?!" Saehara retorted back, annoyed from the sudden interruption.

"As a matter of fact I do! Because, because," then for some strange reason a sudden gleam came to her eye, "Because no one who's that dream, is capable of doing something like that."

Aki's jaw could only drop in disbelief, _'Is she for real?'_ Aki thought.

Daisuke's face also seemed to have dropped some.

"What? What kind of proof is that? The dude is obviously buzzing people's windshields." Saehara concluded with a smirk, though Risa's face turned to one of dawning.

"Oh yeah that bird…" Saehara seemed to have caught that, "What was that?"

"I saw last night! A strange bird flying around the city, maybe that's caused the accidents!" All the while Daisuke was watching Risa with intent eyes. Risa however noticed and looked him straight on; Daisuke gasped slightly and looked away, causing Risa to look at him strangely.

In fact the boy just up and left the classroom, and before Risa could follow him Saehara stopped her and continued to question her about the bird.

Aki saw him leave however and right before she could follow Satoshi grabbed her wrist. She looked down at him and all he did was shake his head. Slowly she sat back down confused as to why he wouldn't let her follow him.

She looked back at the necklace in her hand and decided to finally put it on. Placing the black feather in her bag, she unclasped the necklace and just as she was about to put it around her neck, another set of hands took it from her. She looked up from behind her to see Satoshi taking the necklace and placing the necklace on himself.

Aki could only gape there as he continued this, and when it was fully on did he sit back down at his seat. Aki blinked for a few moments before looking around the classroom, hoping no one saw. Luckily enough no one seemed to be focused on her at all.

That was when Riku ran inside the classroom, panting.

"I need help, Daisuke passed out!" Quickly Saehara, Risa, and a few other student, followed her to where Daisuke was. Choosing not to help she stayed in her seat, along with Satoshi.

That was when the teacher finally decided to come in.

"Yes class I know that Mr. Niwa has collapsed during this time. But we will continue with out lesson, now please take out…"

Aki tuned it out, but listened to the instructions the teacher gave. Finally Saehara and the rest of the student returned.

"Ah Saehara, where are the Harada twins?" The teacher asked that was when Riku came out and quickly said, "Risa is staying with Daisuke."

The teacher nodded and continued with her lesson.

"Open to page 22 of your textbooks…" the teacher recited all the while students followed her orders. Aki watched as Riku sat down on at her desk, and slowly start to lose it. She saw her shake her head vigorously and erase something on her paper. Aki furrowed her eyebrows, but continued to listen to the teacher.

Finally the day quickly came and went, with Risa and Daisuke coming back to class sometime during the day.

As the bell rang students rushed to put their things away and hurry out the door. Aki was slower than the rest, in no rush at all. She walked out the door with some girl chattering behind her. Ignoring them she walked through the crowded halls, friends talking amongst themselves and such.

Finally she was outside of the school where teens were still abundant. But before she could take another step a voice shouted her name.

"Aki hold up!" looking back she noticed Daisuke quickly running after her. She stopped in her walking and waited for Daisuke to catch up.

"Hey Niwa." She said smiling just the slightest.

"H-hey Aki, umm…I was wondering, would you let me walk you home?" Aki just gave him a strange look and said, "Um…Dai we usually just ride the tram then go our separate ways."

Though Daisuke just laughed, "Well how about today I walk you home?"

Aki just rolled her eyes and kept walking saying, "Sure, whatever."

So it was the two of them walking side by side in silence. Aki was at peace with the silence, though Daisuke looked a bit uncomfortable. However as they turned a corner they saw their tram leave without them.

"Oh, shit." Aki said with dismay watching their tram leave. Daisuke gawked at it before saying, "No! That was the last tram! The next one is coming in the next 45 minutes!"

"Need a ride?" quickly the two spun around to see Satoshi casually standing there. They simultaneously blinked before Daisuke finally said, "U-umm, thanks Hiwatari!"

Satoshi then turned and started to walk to his limo, while Aki still stood there in slight disbelief. Daisuke, noticing she wasn't following, looked back at her and said, "Aki, aren't you coming?"

The bluenette also heard this and looked back, watching the girl. She sighed and without a word walked towards them. Satoshi continued his walk to the limo, with Daisuke and Aki in tow. Finally they reached the limo where the Driver once again opened the door for them. They got in and sat in a semi-comfortable silence.

That was when Daisuke noticed something, rather strange.

"Hey, Aki, is that the Heart's Glass?" Daisuke asked looking at the necklace around her neck. Aki looked at him in surprise and then looked down at the necklace herself. "Oh yeah, it is." Daisuke gave her a serious look which kind of shocked her, "Where exactly did you get it?"

Before she could answer Satoshi quickly said, "I gave it to her."

However something strange seemed to have happened between the two. Aki watched as a small staring contest erupted between the two, with neither moving. That was when something odd happened, did Daisuke's eyes just turn purple?

That was when the car noticeably stopped causing the other two to look away.

The Driver opened the door and quickly said, "We've reached the Niwa residence."

Daisuke quickly hopped out while saying, "Bye Aki, Hiwatari, see you two tomorrow!"

Then the door promptly shut and the car was soon on the move again.

"Satoshi…about last night."

"There's no need to talk about it."

"But-"

"Aki," Satoshi said firmly, "There's no need to discuss it."

Aki's mouth opened, but then closed, silently agreeing with him. Even if he wanted to talk about it, what would they say to each other?

Then the car stopped once more, and to her dismay, Aki realized she was home. The limo door opened and before she left Satoshi quickly said, "Goodbye Aki, until tomorrow."

Aki looked back at him before saying, "Right…bye." And she quickly left going to the front door and opening it with her key. Soon she was inside her mansion, and silence greeted her home. She sighed and closed the door behind her, re-setting the alarm. Even with the silence consuming her, it was deafening to her ears. Clenching her fists to her sides she went up the stairs by two, passing by her brother's room, which was also quiet, and went straight to her room. Getting there she emptied the contents of her bag on her bed. She practically wanted to chuck the bag across the room for the smallest amount of noise, but instead chose not to.

Instead she dropped her bag and went to her stereo system. Going to a random radio station she didn't bother to think of the song, but was thankful for the noise.

Finally she flopped on her bed, mindful of the things already occupying it. She turned on her back, and as she was closing her eyes she felt something rather soft land on her nose. Opening her eyes annoyed, she noticed it was the black feather Satoshi handed her. Looking at it in amazement she slowly took it in her hand. Aki yawned however, finally realizing how tired she was. Sleep overwhelmed her before anything else could happen.

**A Few Hours Later…**

_Tap Tap_

"Mmm…" Aki said, sleep still consuming her.

_Tap_

"Mmmmm…" Aki mumbled once more, annoyed at whatever was making the sound. Finally…

_BANG BANG_

"Shit man what the hell?" Aki yelled, jutting up from sleeping position. She breathed in deeply and looked to her digital clock, and dully the numbers 12:45 showed.

"Whoever the hell has the nerve to wake me up this late better have a good reason." Slowly she got up, and to her dismay found out that she was still wearing her school uniform. Pushing her math textbook away with her foot she went to her bedroom door, and swung it open, expecting to see her father or Keiji. Only…she didn't see anyone at all…

_Tap Tap_

Slowly she closed her bedroom door, and looked towards her balcony door. There she saw a black silhouette, with wings?! What the hell….

Cautiously she opened the door, and in came a rather flustered looking Dark.

"Dark?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Aki yelled in irritation. Dark just looked at her amused, "And here I thought that you would be happy to see me."

"Happy…to see you? Please, Dark don't flatter yourself. Seriously though, what are you doing here?" Dark just shrugged and flopped down on her bed, sitting up right. As he flopped down he dropped the backpack he was carrying on the ground next to the bed. Aki looked at it in suspicion but then crossed her arms in annoyance, angered at the sudden Thief's appearance.

"Don't you have any other girl's to stalk?" Dark just laughed it off saying, "Nah all the girls are off having their beauty sleep by now."

"Oh hardy har har, now get out!" Dark cringed at her tone of voice, "Must you be so loud? Don't want to wake up your parents now would we?"

Aki just huffed and said, "My dad and my brother are off doing who-knows-what and most likely won't come home till Friday."

Dark raised an eyebrow in surprise, "That long?"

Aki shrugged, "Knowing them anyway."

Dark then put two and two together, "Wait…so then that means…you're home alone…"

Aki gave him a rather strange look, "Maybe…"

Thoughts were wildly going through his mind, however Daisuke soon interfered.

'_NO, YOU'VE HAD YOU'RE FUN. NOW LEAVE AKI ALONE!' _

However Dark retaliated, _**'Oh, going on a first name basis now are we?'**_

'_Dark just leave her alone!'_

'_**Okay, okay jeez.'**_

"Well then Aki, it seems that I must bid you good night." Dark said, standing up and giving her a sweeping bow. Aki was taken back, what the hell was he doing?

Gracefully he took her hand and gave it a quick kiss, and slipped a black feather in her hand as well. Then just as he came he left in the night with a flap of his wings. She looked at her hand in disgust and rubbed it vigorously on her skirt. Once again noticing she was wearing her school uniform she quickly changed into cloth shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Hurriedly she closed her balcony door, and as she was going to flop down on her bed again she noticed that Dark had forgotten his bag. Curious she opened it and saw what seemed to be a bronze like tomb. Looking at it carefully she was finally able to recognize it as the Relief from the center of town…what Dark was originally going to steal…

Then she dead panned, _'Great now I'm stuck with Dark's stolen goods.'_

That was when another tap at her door alerted her. Rolling her eyes she closed the bag and slung it over her shoulder, however the weight of it almost caused her to stumble. She continued to walk to her balcony, and while opening the door found a sheepish looking Dark.

"Forget something?" she merely said, and handed the bag to Dark. He took with a small amount of gratitude, "Heh thanks, you know you take my stealing things rather well."

Though Aki rolled her eyes at the stupid statement, "All your fan girls take your stealing rather well." Dark chuckled at that.

"Well that's true; however you're the only one to have touched the things I've stolen so far." Out of reflex her hand went to her necklace, hanging around her neck.

"Ah, I see Satoshi kept his promise." Aki gave him a weird look though.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be wearing the necklace you have on now." Dark said smugly, causing Aki to just punch him in the arm.

"Hey, hey, no need to get physical." Dark replied rubbing his arm. Aki rolled her eyes again and simply said, "Leave." And slammed the balcony door in his face.

Soon she fell to her bed, sleep consuming her quickly.

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

**Animegrrl: thank you for reading!**

**Aki: -seethes- WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!**

**Nozomi: what? We can't visit?**

**Aki: NO!**

**Misa: must you shout?**

**Aki: YES!**

**Misa: I dun like you –sticks out tongue-**

**Aki: like I care, -sticks out tongue too-**

**Nozomi: -slaps her own forehead- I'm surrounded by idiots**

**Animegrrl: expect the next chapter soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Animegrrl: aloha everyone

**Animegrrl: aloha everyone**

**Nozomi: -grumbles-**

**Misa: Oh Nozomi stop being so sore**

**Aki: -snickers at Nozomi-**

**Nozomi: -glares at Aki-**

**Aki: -glares back-**

**Everyone: -awkward silence-**

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Aki grumbled on the tram, seeing more people than usual on it. She was slightly annoyed about how close she was to a nearby man; however he seemed to like how close she was. Sighing harshly she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking behind her she saw Daisuke smiling sheepishly.

"H-hey Aki, wanna walk to school together?" Aki looked at him with slight skepticism. She and Daisuke usually avoided each other, occasionally saying hello at times. This however, was rather bold of Daisuke…

"Um…sure Dai…" Aki managed a small smile, and he gave back a huge grin while rubbing the back of his head. The tram finally stopped and they filed out of the tram accordingly, however the man she was next to took a rather…privileged feel of a certain area of her body. Aki stopped in mid-stride when she felt the unwelcome touch, and immediately turned to face the sleazy man. He grinned back with a perverted gleam, causing her to glare.

"Well hey babe…" Daisuke seemed to have noticed the commotion for he stopped walking, thinking that Aki was behind him.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Aki yelled in anger, glaring even more furiously at the man. However he had the grace to look confused, "I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell you do!" and then she finally took to kicking where the sun don't shine. He groaned in pain and clutched them helplessly, kneeling to the ground. Aki grumbled and crossed her arms, walking away. She passed by Daisuke, though thinking he was okay she kept walking up the stairs to get out of the tram station. However when she got out she noticed that Daisuke wasn't behind her. Looking back inside she saw Daisuke, PUNCHING THE GUY IN THE FACE.

Aki took to gaping at Daisuke's brave action, however turned away when she noticed him starting to come up. She walked a few feet away from the station, to look as if she were waiting for him. He finally emerged, looking a little mad, which was quiet a new feature for his face.

He looked up to see Aki looking at him oddly, "What?" he snapped.

Ignoring the attitude she asked, "What took you so long?"

Then it seemed Daisuke turned into his regularly sheepish self for he blinked for a moment, before rubbing the back of his head with a rather embarrassed smile.

"Eh sorry about that I forgot something on the tram, so I quickly went to get it." He finished.

She nodded slowly, not at all buying the story since she witnessed what _exactly_ happened herself.

"Well, let's get going." Aki said, slightly wondering what would make Daisuke act so weird. He nodded and proceeded to walk with her to the school.

Once going there they passed some halls and people, until Risa bombarded them, well…she just bombarded Daisuke. Aki just stood there in shock as Risa took Daisuke's hand.

"Niwa thank you, you don't know how grateful I am!" Risa said in delight, which caused Aki to look at Daisuke with a raised eyebrow.

That caused the Niwa male however to blush and say, "Aw, it was nothing really!" then however something seemed to have dawned on him, "For what?"

"Why, thank you for running away!" That caused Aki to look at Risa with a sudden shocked expression, _'Is this girl for real?'_

"If you haven't stood me up like that I wouldn't have met Phantom Dark!" Aki slapped her own forehead in dismay while shaking her head. This girl was caught up on Dark, hook, line, and sinker.

Daisuke also looked a bit bummed, but hey who can blame him?

"Oh…that…" He looked away, sad.

"I owe it all to you Niwa!" Risa once again said with her bubbly disposition.

"Promise me we'll stay friends forever." And this time she looked really sincere, and Daisuke took note of that, for he suddenly started to blush like mad. Not wanting to stay for the rest Aki quickly took to walking the rest of the way to class.

Apparently she was early for it was only her, Satoshi, and some of his fan-girls. However his fan-girls had a small reputation for staying really, _really_ close to Satoshi at all times…which also meant that they took her seat, which was right next to said boy.

So slowly she walked up to them, as one girl was in her seat, and the rest were around her taking animatedly about the boy next to them.

"And his hair! Oh it looks so soft I just want to run my hands through it-"

"Um…excuse me but you're in my seat."

The girls looked up to see Aki looking down at them with a plain expression.

"Oh…I didn't know this was your seat, sorry." So they only got up, and moved to the seat in _front_ of Satoshi. Aki sighed and took her seat, placing her bag in front of her. Next to her Satoshi was reading a book plainly, ignoring the girls still talking about him.

"I do not envy you in the least." Aki finally said, just watching the scene before her. That caused Satoshi to look up, a feat that none of his fan-girls were able to accomplish.

"Do you now?" he asked with amusement lacing his tone. The fan-girls had yet to notice their man was talking to a different girl besides them, which Aki was thankful for.

"Completely and utterly, at least 75 percent of the girls here have _some_ interest in you. Hell girls that don't even go to this _school _have some interest in you." Aki concluded. Though Satoshi shrugged, "It's not my fault. It's not like I want all this attention."

"But I bet you enjoy it." Aki said as an afterthought…

"No, not really." Satoshi said back, looking at his book and flipping a page.

"Mmm Hm, sure whatever you say." Aki replied while rolling her eyes, taking out a notebook.

Then to her surprise he chuckled, which soon caused the fan-girls to look at him in shock. Pretty soon though they erupted in giggles, finding another feature they adored about him.

Satoshi grunted, but only loud enough for her to hear.

"Eh…sorry about that." Aki said, however Satoshi looked at her oddly, "Sorry for what?"

"Well its kinda my fault I made you laugh."

"First off that's not a laugh, that's a chuckle, second…I really don't mind laughing…"

Before Aki could say something back the teacher decided to sweep in.

"Good morning class, today…"

And the day began however boring it was…

_**Hours Later**_

It was currently a school break, and everyone took to walking around during this time. Aki slowly got up, not knowing where exactly to go. She took instead to walking aimlessly around the hallways, not really having a place in mind to head to. That was when as she rounded a corner she saw Daisuke quickly jump out the janitor's closet. Shocked she stopped as she saw Daisuke touch his lips slightly, but then shake his head as if denying something. Then as he started to walk he saw Aki, still standing there confounded about his suddenly strange behavior. He stopped walking, and took to staring at her as well. Then to her surprise she saw a very, _very_ light blush envelope his cheeks.

"Daisuke…are you okay?" Aki slowly asked, not taking a step forward. Daisuke continued to gape for a little moment, before confidently saying, "Why, yes, I'm fine Aki…um…thanks for asking!" Daisuke grinned her way as he hurriedly passed her in the hall, then he turned the corner Aki had come from. She slowly followed him with her gaze until he had rounded the corner. Confused she just kept walking forward, still not having a destination in mind. However just as she was turning she came face to face with Satoshi. She had to catch herself from bumping into him, and step back.

"Oh, sorry Satoshi…didn't see you there." She quickly said before side-stepping him and started to walk again. However he caught her arm before she could fully get away. Aki looked back at him in confusion, and he looked at her with a rather hard gaze.

His gaze lowered a little to the necklace hanging at her neck, and his eyes widened a little.

"S-Satoshi, are you okay?" Aki asked with slight hesitation.

"What did you and Daisuke talk about?"

"W-what? Oh we just bumped into each other."

"….I see."

Then slowly he let go of her arm and disappeared around the corner she came from, and when looking around the corner she didn't see Satoshi at all.

A little freaked she finally heard the bell ring.

A signal to go back to class….

_**After School**_

"I can't believe the teacher gave us so much homework!" a student wailed coming out of the class. Aki just rolled her eyes and continued her trek home; however Daisuke came up to her once more.

"Want to-" "I already know your question, and you already know my answer." Aki quickly cut off, and gave him a pointed look.

He blinked before smiling back at her, "Great, then lets get going before we miss the tram again."

They continued to walk and they came to face the tram. People were already filing in so the two hurried to get on as well.

Finally the tram was off, and they stood in complete silence the whole time. It seemed Daisuke was contemplating on something rather seriously, with the look upon his face. Aki looked at him at the corner of her eye but decided to not really pay him any mind. Finally the tram stopped and they proceeded to get off.

Once out of the tram station did Daisuke turn to her with a happy smile, "Well I guess this is where we part ways."

Aki gave him a small smile back and said, "Yup, see you tomorrow Niwa."

Daisuke nodded happily and turned left, her going right. She passed numerous places and turns that signaled her of her nearness to home.

She knew the emptiness that was ready to greet her once she got home. So she decided to slow her pace just the slightest, wanting to delay the greeting. That was when she noticed Satoshi coming out of a nearby shop, a coffee cup in his hand. Aki just gave him a soft gaze and continued her walk, hoping he wouldn't see her. He still stood in front of the store as he took a sip of his beverage. As he was about to walk away, Aki walked in front of him, causing him to stop.

"Aki?" he questioned when seeing the girl. Aki stopped and looked at Satoshi with a grin across her face, "Hello Satoshi."

He raised a brow, "What exactly are you doing in this part of town?"

She rolled her eyes, "I live near here remember?"

It seemed to have dawned on him for he nodded, "My apologizes, I had forgotten."

She smirked and merely said, "Eh no problem Satoshi…see you tomorrow."

"Wait," his words made her stop, "Let me walk you home."

"That's rather chivalrous of you Satoshi." She said with slight mocking in her tone. He smirked back, "Well just don't expect me to do this regularly."

She laughed at that and continued to walk, with Satoshi beside her.

They managed to talk about idle things, not really staying on one topic for long. To her surprise she had managed to either gain a smile or laugh from the silver haired boy. Well…if you can count a smile as a rising of the corner of your mouth, or a laugh as a small chuckle. But either or she was surprised none the less.

Finally they reached her house, and she looked back at Satoshi with gratitude.

"Thanks Satoshi….for walking me home…That's usually the loneliest part of my day." Satoshi did his "smile" again, which only meant the corner of his mouth raised just a bit.

"What I said about not walking you home regularly…" he started, and she looked at him in confusion, "I might just change my mind about that."

Before she could comment on that however he quickly then said, "Goodbye Aki, I'll see you tomorrow."

Aki could only look dumbly at his retreating back and say, "Bye Satoshi thanks again!"

Once he was out of eyesight she unlocked her front door, went in while shutting said door, and turned off the alarm. Dropping her bag in the hallway again she meant what she said about her father and brother being gone till Friday. They were either getting re-acquainted with relatives Keiji hasn't seen in a while, or just hanging out doing random stuff.

She sighed and plopped herself on the couch, flipping channels with half interest. After only a few minutes of that she got up, wanting to rid of her boredom. She went to the kitchen, wondering what there was to eat. While walking in the kitchen she noticed the phone's voicemail recorder was blinking, signifying a missed call. Grabbing a water bottle she opened it and pressed the voicemail button.

The mechanical voice jeered, "You have, one missed call. First missed call…"

"_Aki, this is the Ms. Burness from the Volunteering Program at Help the Community, today you're supposed to help Mr. Yasake at his Art Gallery. You're expected to be there around 5:30. Hope you didn't forget."_

Aki almost spit out her water and hearing the message, she had completely forgotten!

'_Stupid dad, make me sign up for this.'_ Aki thought in anger.

Quickly looking at a clock hanging in the kitchen she noticed it was 4:50, however Mr. Yasake's was at least 45 minutes away.

Hurriedly she ran up the stairs and changed into a black figure hugging collared t-shirt, jeans, and a black belt. Running down the stairs she grabbed her shoes and hurriedly put them on. Going back to the hallway she got her water bottle, wallet, cell phone, and keys.

Dialing the number for a taxi she walked out the house and quickly locked the door behind her….

_**At Mr. Yasake's Art Gallery**_

Getting out of the taxi she walked up the stairs to the slightly intimidating doors in front of her. Looking at her cell phone it was 5:27.

"Good, got here in time." Slowly she knocked, and soon Mr. Yasake came out, a slight smile on his face.

"Ah Aki, right on time, I almost thought you had forgotten." However she managed a smile and said, "Oh no worries Mr. Yasake, I would never forget." _'Liar.'_

He chuckled and let her inside. He was a rather old man, around his sixties with grey hair and a grey mustache to match. He was slightly hunched over, though wasn't so severe he needed a cane of some sort. His story however was a sad one. She knew of his daughter, and how he had lost her…

"Now if you can help me move some of the old paintings to the basement." He began….

A few more hours into the night and it was around 9 o'clock. She was dusting some of paintings in the Far East corridor, when an impounding knock echoed throughout the gallery.

Since she was closest, she presumed, she hurriedly started to run towards the door.

"I got it Mr. Yasake!" she shouted, not wanting him to hurry and open the door.

Finally she made it and opened, however to only come face to face with the Police Detective, otherwise known as Saehara's father.

"Mr. Saehara?" she asked in confusion. He looked at her with the same expression, and quickly she said, "I know your son."

He nodded and said, "Would Mr. Yasake be here?"

Before she could answer the said man answered from behind her said, "I'm right here."

She quickly turned to see Mr. Yasake looking slightly tired.

"Mr. Yasake, it said that tonight Dark will steal a…unicorn painting from this gallery." Mr. Saehara started, however Mr. Yasake interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have a painting like that. Now will there be anything else?"

Mr. Saehara looked dumbfounded, "But, read this letter." Holding up said paper.

Aki looked at it from beside Mr. Yasake, and it indeed read that Dark would steal this "unicorn painting" from this very Art Gallery. Mr. Yasake also looked at it, but then didn't really seem to care about it, "Hm, I see that, it says, he's coming tonight. But, whoever this Dark character is he doesn't know my collection very well. There's nothing to steal," he did a quick bow, "if you'll excuse me."

And he promptly closed the door on them, which she thought was a great feet for Mr. Yasake.

However he seemed to return back to his semi-happy self and say, "Ah now where were we? Oh yes, the second floor must be ready for tomorrows show…Oh Aki I was hoping you'd be able to make it here to see it."

Aki just smiled, already knowing she had nothing better to do. "Sure why not, I'll come."

However the seen from just a few seconds ago continued through her mind, Dark…coming here? To steal something that wasn't even in this exhibit? The only unicorn painting she knows of is….

Her eyes widened slightly, and she quickly left to go clean the second floor.

'_Why would Dark want to steal the painting of Mr. Yasake's daughter?'_ she thought.

Finally after possibly a few hours she had finished cleaning on the second floor and had come down to see what else Mr. Yasake might need.

However as she got down, she couldn't seem to find him. Confused, knowing that he didn't come up stairs, else where she would've seen him. She started to look for him all around the first floor, and when that didn't work she decided to check the basement. She took to walking down multiple corridors, and then as she rounded another corner to her surprise she heard a familiar voice shout, "Hey wait!"

She stopped short, shocked and frightened by the new shout echoing throughout the corridors. Then to her amazement, a _unicorn_ with, was that Risa?, something on its back and Daisuke quickly running after it. Shocked she quickly ran herself, wanting to know what the hell was going on.

"Ms. Harada!" Daisuke yelled after the unicorn, and Aki indeed saw Risa get up slightly and look back at Daisuke helplessly, "Niwa help!"

The unicorn with Risa on its back rounded a corner and Daisuke soon followed, though Aki slowed some, not wanting to get caught. Then she rounded the corner herself to see Daisuke go in one of the basement's old storage rooms….which kept the painting of Mr. Yasake's daughter.

She quickly followed inside, however came to see a rather confusing sight. A dark room, no lights whatsoever, which almost sent Daisuke falling off the banister. He caught himself however and took to jumping off the ledge instead. Aki watched from the door, not wanting Daisuke to know of her just yet. It seemed he was as confused as she was.

"What the heck?" and he quickly turned on his head light. He continued to search until his light landed on the large painting behind him. And instead of the usual picture Aki was use to, where Mr. Yasake's daughter was standing beside the unicorn…instead it was Risa sitting atop the unicorn, a strange daze in her eye.

"She's inside the painting!" Daisuke said in realization, and to both their amazements the unicorn started to walk away, while inside the painting.

"B-But, how can I?" he then started to bang against the painting, hoping for an entrance. Then that's when the window on the painting started to close, and Aki watched Daisuke become frantic

"No the window!" and he started to push his shoulder against the painting, hoping even more he'll get in.

However no matter what the window closed on him.

"This just isn't fair, I came all the way here, and I came here all by myself, why? Why can't I do it!" and he sounded near tears while saying this. She slightly felt sad for the poor boy; however her concern for Risa, believe it or not, was growing by each passing second.

'_What the hell is he gonna do now?'_ she thought.

"Ms. Harada." Daisuke suddenly said, re-catching Aki's attention.

"It responds even when I'm feeling miserable…" and Aki was wondering what he was talking about, "my love gene…"

And then he threw his head back, which slightly shocked Aki, and he yelled at the top of his lungs, "COME OUT DARK!"

The yell sent her tumbling backwards, since she was kneeling earlier. And as she watched while on her butt Daisuke transform….into the Phantom Thief….

Now in a matter of seconds Dark was now standing where Daisuke was a few moments ago. Aki watched with horrified eyes, still on her butt, not making a sound.

"Aw you can be such a cry baby sometimes." Dark said mockingly. That was when the lights in the room suddenly turned on, causing Aki to scramble back slightly. That was when Mr. Yasake made his appearance known.

"Are you Phantom Dark?" The elder man questioned, looking at the purple haired teen.

"If so, take it, it's yours."

"You're not gonna let me just walk out of here with this are ya? I got a reputation you know."

A sad gleam developed his eyes soon, which caused Aki to understand his pain. He took to re-telling his painful story about how he had lost his five-year-old daughter, and how he had just finished the painting at her death. Aki slowly got up, but still stuck to the door, not wanting to attract any attention.

She then learned what his daughter's name was.

'_Asaki?...sounds like my name…'_ Aki thought.

"…and at her death I couldn't bear to place it in display, so I placed it here in the basement, where I hoped I wouldn't have to see again."

Dark however nodded and said, "Fine we'll do it your way then."

Dark took out a feather, and started to mutter words she wasn't able to hear…or understand. Then amazingly she watched as Dark disappeared, and was replaced with a ball of light, then the ball of light zoomed inside the picture, making the picture glow for a second, then it returned to it's old view. Aki thought it was the perfect time to come out now, so she slowly walked in, acting as if she had just stumbled in.

"Mr. Yasake I heard some commotion in here, is everything okay?" Aki questioned, though tried to keep a straight face. Mr. Yasake looked at her and smiled, "Ah yes, everything should be okay now."

Acting confused she looked to the painting.

"Aki, I think it's best if you start preparing some beverages, and possibly some blankets." Mr. Yasake said after some contemplating.

Still feigning confusion she said, "Why? Are we expecting someone?"

He chuckled, "A few people."

Not wanting to ruin her act she quickly left to prepare what he had asked. Going back up to the first floor she decided to prepare some iced water, and got some blankets from the closet. She placed them in the rather spacious living room, placing the glasses on the table and the blankets on the couch. Just as she was about to head back to the basement, Mr. Yasake came back helping two girls to the living room, Dark behind him helping a girl and the Harada twins.

Aki blinked but quickly went into action, putting some blankets over some girls and giving some water to another.

Once they were situated comfortably Risa took to gushing over Dark.

"Oh, Dark you were so brave!" however Dark just took it in by saying, "Oh it was nothing." or "Just doing my job."

Though Aki would notice Dark give her a questioning look, and she would promptly ignore him. Nervously she toyed with the Heart's Glass still hanging at her neck, and it seemed Dark noticed this also.

Riku, who was still sleeping on a nearby chair, started to rouse from her sleep.

"Hmmm…" and Risa hurriedly went to her sister's side.

Dark took that time to go up to Aki, "What are you doing here?"

"I volunteer my time to help Mr. Yasake with his Art Gallery." She said bluntly, side stepping him. However he didn't seem to mind, and instead led his attention to Riku, who had fully woken up.

The next thing she heard was Riku angrily shouting, "GET AWAY FROM ME PERVERT!"

Aki laughed under her breath which went unnoticed by everyone else. She watched the scene as Risa scolded her sister, etcetera…In the end Risa was the one getting the ride from Dark.

He quickly left the two sisters to argue and went back to Aki, who was standing idly next to a window, looking out.

"You know what I said last night, about you always ending up touching my stolen goods?" Dark said standing next to her.

"Well technically I didn't touch the painting, but merely was just there to witness it." She retorted back, not telling him she knew, _she knew_, that he was Daisuke.

She was probably the only one who knows besides most likely his parents….

"Dark where'd you go?" Aki heard Risa ask, looking around.

"Well that's my cue, I'll see you soon Aki." Dark said, and left her to go to Risa.

After all the girls were safely home and Aki made sure Mr. Yasake was okay she finally left the Art Gallery. He smiled as she left and shut the door behind her. She went inside the cab and sighed, leaning her head against the window. Quickly looking at her cell phone she noticed it was about three in the morning.

'_Damn…and I still have school tomorrow.'_ She thought in dismay. When the cab made it she paid the fee and walked out. She opened the door, stopped the alarm, and sluggishly went up the stairs to her room. Once inside she sat on her bed and took of her shoes. Rolling her shoulders she didn't bother to change, but instead took to laying back, her knees down still hanging off the side. Slowly she closed her eyes…starting to relax….

_Tap Tap_

She cracked one eyes open…._ 'No…No…God please no…'_

_Tap Tap_

Slowly she got up, hoping this was some crazy dream…or a horrible nightmare. But unfortunately she saw the same winged figure…a figure she _really_ didn't want to see. Instead she leaned back down, hoping he'd get it and leave. The taping continued, and when it finally ceased she gave a sigh of relief.

"Ah, so you were waiting for me to leave?" Aki snapped her eyes open and looked to her left, seeing Dark smirking down on her while leaning against the wall.

"Dark!? What the fuck?! Get out!" Aki said in anger, however was too tired and dizzy to fully get up. Dark saw her predicament and helped her balance herself before she fell.

"Whoa there, don't push yourself…" Dark said, and slowly sat her back on the bed. She breathed in deeply and started to sooth herself.

"Well then, seeing as how you're a little better I think you're up to making a decent conversation." She glared at him and didn't bother to respond.

"Aw c'mon don't be like that."

"I want you out of my room."

"Why?"

"Cause you're annoying."

"Why?"

"Cause you're an annoying jackass."

"Why?"

"Cause I bet you have no life."

"Why?"

"Because you have no life you try to make one by harassing girls."

"Why?-hey what the fuck?"

Now Dark was glaring at her, while she smirked in triumph.

"Dark…just…leave…" _'Damnit Aki think straight!' _she thought annoyed, her thoughts becoming a little jumbled.

"Gah fine, I see how it is." And instead Aki smiled.

"Aw Dark don't be like that." And she yawned, by now her exhaustion had fully taken over, so she most likely won't remember what's going on now.

"Oh so now you lighten up…just when you're falling asleep." He said the last part to himself, as he watched Aki sway a little, with a slight smile on her face.

He rolled his eyes and decided to help her onto bed.

"C'mon to bed you get."

Aki stuck a tongue out at him and he chuckled in amusement, but she listened to him anyway. She got up slightly and crawled to her pillow at the front of the bed. Slowly she laid herself down, and started to drift off. Dark took to getting up and standing next to her as he watched her go to sleep. As her eyes started to close he smiled.

"Night princess." He said quietly, and rubbed her cheek just the slightest.

"Don't worry Dark…I won't tell you're secret to anyone." Aki finally said before slumbering. Dark stopped, curious as to what exactly she meant by that.

Furrowing his eyebrows he continued to look at her in confusion….

'_My…secret?'_ Dark thought…however the only secret he could think of was…

'_Daisuke…'_

Dark looked down at Aki in shock, did she know?

And if she did, since when?

Various questions popped into his mind, but he couldn't take to waking her when she looked so peaceful…..

Finally he decided to confront her about it some other day….

He quickly strode to her balcony, and with his skill locked the door behind him…

"Aki…I hope you don't mean what I think you mean…"

**Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineilnelinelinelinelinelinelinelineilne**

**Animegrrl: ah, suspense**

**Aki: OMG**

**Nozomi: -rolls eyes- whatever**

**Misa: wait until the next chapter!**

**Animegrrl: until then!**

**Aki: Bye!**

**Nozomi: …whatever**


	6. Chapter 6

Animegrrl: hey everyone, how y'all doing

**Animegrrl: hey everyone, how y'all doing?**

**Nozomi: …since when do you talk like that?**

**Misa: She's just...trying to get in depth with outside cultures and accents?**

**Nozomi: -looks at Animegrrl- you're weird**

**Animegrrl: -angry tick mark- so I've been told**

**Aki: I still don't get why you two just can't leave….**

**Misa: why can't you two just get along?!**

**Disclaimer: Animegrrl a.k.a. cabbage.head doesn't own DNAngel.**

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

Aki groaned, growing uncomfortable, and when looking down at herself she noticed that she fell asleep with her previous clothes on. She rolled around on her side, sighing, and when looking up she noticed that she had about an hour to get ready…That's when something came to her…she had no memory of going to bed…or tucking herself in…hell she didn't even remember setting her own alarm…

Groaning much louder she pulled herself out of bed and into the bathroom…

_**Later**_

As Aki was leaving her house she quickly went to lock the door and proceeded to depart towards the tram. As she was walking she thought it might be a good idea to get some coffee…but then decided against it.

Once the tram was in view did she see Daisuke leaning against a wall…it seemed he was dazed about something? In fact he didn't seem to notice her at all until she was right in front of him, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Dai, Dai? Are you okay?"

By then she had a slightly concerned look upon her face, and Daisuke grew out of his stupor.

"Oh! Sorry Aki, I'm just…thinking about something…"

Making a shot in the dark Aki just bluntly asked, "Bad dream?"

Daisuke looked up at her in shock, "H-How'd you know?"

Aki smirked, "I didn't, you just told me." 

Daisuke was gapping a little bit more before he then took to smiling in slight relief…so it would seem.

"Well…mind telling me what it was about?"

Then pretty soon Daisuke was spilling the whole contents of his dream. It appeared that it was mainly based on he, and Risa…honestly there was no surprise there. The setting was at school, more than likely during lunch. She had prepared a bento for him, supposedly "sprinkling it with care". And she even proclaimed her "undying love" for him. He was so overjoyed that he cried and held her tightly. But just as he was vowing to never let her go, a new voice then said the same. When moving back to get a better view of Risa, it seemed that he wasn't hugging Risa at all…but Satoshi.

Aki kept quiet throughout the whole story, fully knowing it would be awfully rude to just laugh. So when he was done and looking at her with an eager expression, all she managed to say was.

"Either that dream is saying Risa is going to tell you her "undying love" for you through food…or…" she tensed at this part, however Daisuke waited, "You have unnatural feelings for Satoshi."

Daisuke then promptly face faulted.

'_**Oh see, even **_**she**_** thinks you have feelings for him. Might as well accept it little man.'**_

'_I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIWATARI!!'_

"D-Daisuke are you okay?" Aki questioned, looking at the fallen boy.

"Oh, yeah…I'm fine." He was rubbing the back of his head with his usual sheepish smile.

"Sorry about the analysis, but that's just how it looks like to me…" Aki slowly explained and he nodded, "Yeah don't worry about it, Dark thought that same thing too." However the latter he said under his breath. Unfortunately Aki picked it up, and she quickly just gave him a glance before seeing the tram arrive.

"C'mon, let's go." Aki ushered and Daisuke was in the tram with her.

Once inside the silence overwhelmed them, neither of them knowing what to talk about anymore…but that's when a question popped into Daisuke's mind.

"Hey Aki…" and the girl then looked at him, "We're…we're friends…right?"

Aki gave him a slightly cold look for about a minute, before it softened…but not that much, "Yeah, I guess."

Daisuke smiled, "Great, I'm just making sure…"

She shook her head with a small smile on her face when the tram stopped. Thankfully she didn't see the sleazy man from last time. Once out they headed towards school, and it remained a comfortable silence all the way until they got inside the school ground. The talking of students was around them, left to right. They entered the main structure, and up ahead they could see Satoshi…however…he seemed just a bit…odd for some reason.

"Hey Aki, don't you think we should check up on Satoshi? He doesn't seem too good." Daisuke noted with worry, and she looked at Daisuke form the corner of her eye.

"You can, I personally don't know him all that well. But I'm sure he wouldn't mind someone asking if he's okay or not." Aki said slowly, not really wanting to check on the bluenette.

"Oh…okay." Daisuke then asked if she could hold his bag while he went to check on Satoshi, saying he'd come back. She grabbed the bag; nodding and then Daisuke hurriedly went to Satoshi's side. Daisuke then asked Satoshi if he was alright, however that only caused for the elder boy to look at him strangely. When he didn't get a reply Daisuke looked sheepish and just took his silence as an answer.

Seeing the blue haired boy turn a corner Daisuke came back, "He didn't even saying anything…I think something's troubling him…"

"I don't know Dai…I don't think it's something that we should ask…" Aki warned and gave him back his bag. Daisuke sighed, "I know, but I'm really worried about him…something just seems…off."

"Yeah well, Satoshi's not exactly predictable I can tell you that." And they were reaching their class. As they went in, Daisuke and Aki took their respective seats, and pretty soon Satoshi took his as well, at the back of the class next to Aki. The girl didn't bother to say good morning, and neither did he, so the greeting, if there was one, was silent.

All through the beginning of class Aki noticed Daisuke still looked dazed, however she was sure that it was not about the dream. Once the lunch break was up she came towards Daisuke.

"Dai, you seem a bit spacey, you okay?"

"What if…we went…and look him up…" were the only words that escaped him, and Aki looked skeptical.

"What are you planning on doing, hacking into the school system and looking up his profile?" Seeing his expression brighten Aki cringed, "I just gave you an idea…didn't I?"

Daisuke then grabbed her hand, to both their surprise, and then started to drag her towards the computer room. They both ignored the looks they were receiving and once they were inside the computer room, which Daisuke then did a quick little trick with the alarm in order to get in, they sufficiently locked the door behind them and went to a random computer. Quickly he turned it on, and when the time was right, started to type massively on the keyboard. Aki watched with interest, she always knew there was something more to Daisuke then met the eye. When he was done and they were both looking at Satoshi's profile, Daisuke was sitting on the computer chair while she was looking over his shoulder, she asked, "And where did you exactly learn that little trick?"

"My mom." And when he didn't elaborate, which she knew he wouldn't, she just looked towards the computer screen.

"Oh my God," Aki breathed out in amazement, "He graduated High School when he was eight? Who the hell can do that?"

"That's not all, it says he graduated College at thirteen in Lagoon University…I heard that was a pretty expensive place."

"It is…" Daisuke looked at her curiously, "My brother went there."

"Yeah, it also said he worked at Police Headquarters, and then became Chief Director of Dark Counter-Measures." Daisuke said quickly, slightly shocked.

Aki though was beyond impressed, "Wonder what he's doing here then…"

"I just wanted to enjoy the actual school life of a person my age." Daisuke and Aki both jumped and looked behind them, seeing Satoshi standing there so casually.

"H-Hi, Hiwatari." Daisuke stuttered out; however Aki was too stunned to say anything.

'_How did we not hear him?'_ and when seeing his slightly easy going face Aki then thought, _'There's more than meets the eye with him too…'_

"You two were so into all of this you didn't even hear me come in, now did you?" If Aki didn't know any better she would've said that his tone seemed mocking, however she bit back the comment and instead said, "We didn't…but we're sure we locked the door behind us…" Her teeth were gritted together and Satoshi looked at her with hard eyes.

"Oh, I do know a few tricks…" and then Daisuke hurriedly typed some things on the keyboard before the profile disappeared and some of the lights turned back on. Throughout all that Aki still looked at Satoshi dead in the eye.

"So this is where you guys have been hiding!" And the three quickly looked towards the door, where Risa stood, her arms crossed.

"What are you doing? I've been looking all over for you!" Risa proclaimed. Since Aki was still facing Satoshi she could see a slightly peeved expression marring his features. Though Daisuke saw this as a means for escape for he grabbed Aki's hand in quick movements and before Aki knew it they were both at the door beside Risa, leaving Satoshi by the computer.

"You need us for something?" But before Risa could say something Daisuke looked back at Satoshi, "Sorry Hiwatari but we need to take care of this, we'll all catch up later okay? Later!"

And then the three of them were gone, with a pushy Daisuke.

"Oh, actually I just needed Daisuke's help," which caused Aki to roll her eyes, "But Aki's help would be much appreciated."

Risa didn't see Aki roll her eyes, but Daisuke did…

Once they were on a bench, with Risa on one side and Daisuke sitting on the other while Aki stood, Risa then presented a bento.

Both Aki and Daisuke's eyes widened, and they even shared a look.

"Wha? For me?" Daisuke questioned, wondering if this scene before him would just vanish.

"Yes it is, I've realized, I've been such a fool, you're the only one who's always been there for me." And her voice sounded so sincere it practically made Aki gag. Aki watched as Daisuke's eyes filled with small unshed tears, and he was brimming with happiness. He stayed still for a moment before Aki finally said, "Dai, the purpose of a bento is for eating, not for it to just sit on your lap."

Daisuke snapped out of his stupor then, and happily grabbed a pair of chopsticks that came with his bento and dug in. Aki was still trying to get the fact that this scene was practically identical to the dream Daisuke had…she had a funny feeling about this…especially with the Satoshi part.

However Aki noticed his change in expression right when the food entered his mouth. Aki shuddered, and gave Daisuke a look of pity, which it seemed he caught for his eye twitched.

"Niwa?" Risa questioned, however Daisuke remained quiet, it seemed he was still in shock from how _bad_ her cooking must taste.

"Niwa?! Niwa can you breath?!" and Aki indeed noticed a slight blue tinge surrounding his face.

Aki then quickly went next to Daisuke and gave him a giant smack on the back. That seemed sufficient enough for Daisuke's mind to register that he was still choking, so slowly he swallowed it.

Aki wasn't exactly going for that approach, but it seemed to work out just fine…

Risa however, looked disappointed and glum, "I'm sorry, I'm not a very good cook am I?"

"O-Oh no; it's not that." However Aki gave Daisuke a look of pure disbelief, he saw it, and Aki knew he saw it, but he didn't say anything.

"I'll try better next time, if you'll try it again." Her voice sounded so mellow-dramatic…filled with so much self pity that Aki rolled her eyes. She looked at the bento, was it really that bad? 

So without hesitation, and fully knowing that the two were looking at her, she grabbed the chopsticks and picked up a random piece of food before stuffing it in her mouth. Daisuke's mouth was open and Risa's expression was hopeful as Aki slowly chewed the food. She could see why Daisuke didn't breath; once the food touched your tongue your first reaction was to spit it back out, but since he was…let's go with polite, he didn't want to do that, so he kept it in his mouth.

Her mind wanted to do the same thing, but she forced herself to bear it, and as she swallowed she shuddered, _'Oh my God, I feel like I ate a can of worms…with the can still in tact…and the dirt…and all that other stuff…'_

"Is it really that bad?" Risa asked…her eyes downcast.

Aki was about to say a full out "Yes," no use beating around the bush, when Daisuke stood up and covered her mouth before she could utter one single word.

"O-Oh no, Miss Harada, it's just that Aki and I aren't feeling well, so it's really not your fault." Daisuke said, not looking at Aki, for he knew she was probably glaring at him by now.

"No it's horrible I just know it!" Risa shouted and then she looked at the two again, "You guys will try my food again won't you? I'll really, really try my best, honest!"

"Now let's not rush this Miss Harada, making food takes time and effort." Daisuke quickly said; his hand still on Aki's mouth. Aki was seriously tempted to just lick his hand so then he could get grossed out, but then decided against it…

"You two need to help me, so I can learn how to cook for Phantom Dark!" That Aki knew struck a nerve in Daisuke's mind, and immediately she felt that hand on her mouth slacken. Slowly she took off the hand from her mouth, and saw Daisuke's hurt expression, but Risa, being the dense one, looked earnest towards the two.

"You two _will_ be good friends and help me cook for Phantom Dark, right?" Risa's voice sounded so pleading it was on the borderline of whining.

Daisuke however just looked dejected, "Yeah…Sorry Miss Harada…but…" he then looked at Aki, "We gotta go."

Risa looked surprised, "Oh? And where are you two going?"

Though Daisuke either tuned her out, or ignored her all together, for it seemed he didn't hear he and just said, "Later."

He started to walk away, and Aki was beside him, looking at him with worry.

"Daisuke…" she didn't really know what to say. She couldn't just very well say "sorry" no…that seemed too harsh.

"Thank you." That caught her off guard, however she still stayed by his side as he slowly walked through the hallways. Aki sighed, and looked away, walking beside him. That's when she heard another pair of footsteps and she looked up, only to see Daisuke about to run into Satoshi, she gasped, "Daisuke watch out!"

But it was too late, they collided and sent some of the large bins Satoshi was holding to the ground, and Daisuke landed on the ground on his butt.

"Ah Hiwatari! Are you okay?" Daisuke asked, and it seemed he forgot all about what happened earlier.

"Yes, I'm fine." Satoshi said, with a slightly plain voice. Aki quickly helped Daisuke up and he smiled at her then turned to Satoshi, "Tell you what, we'll help you carry these to make it up to you," that's when Daisuke turned towards Aki, "That is if you don't mind."

"No, it's the least I can do." Aki said shortly and she grabbed two large bins for herself.

"Well, that is a nice gesture…I'd like that…" Satoshi said, and he grabbed two large bins as well, and Daisuke followed suit. By then they were all carrying two large bins, and walking at a slow past to wherever Satoshi was depositing these.

By then they were walking across the track field, and Aki saw Riku stretching with a partner.

"So what did Risa need from you two?" Satoshi asked, and before Daisuke could say anything Aki just said bluntly, "She needed taste testers for her food."

Satoshi looked at Daisuke, "Well?" he was imploring whether the food was good or not.

"U-umm…" Daisuke was stuck between a rock and a hard place, he wasn't one to lying, especially to Satoshi, but he wasn't necessarily just going to say aloud that Miss Harada's cooking sucked.

Aki sighed, "C'mon Daisuke, if you don't say it, I will."

That got to him, he sighed, "Well, her cooking…isn't…the best."

Aki scoffed, "The best? It was the worse thing I've ever tasted! I could see why you nearly chocked."

Satoshi looked at Daisuke with mild interest, "You almost chocked?"

Daisuke laughed sheepishly, "Yeah, thankfully Aki was there to help me."

The blue haired boy sent Aki a questioning look, before he continued his pace towards who-knows-where.

Finally they reached the Storage Building, and they had to descend down a slightly long, and dark, staircase to the storage room.

"Satoshi what got you stuck with this job?" Aki asked, as Satoshi put down his bins to unlock the door.

"Yeah, shouldn't it be someone from the cafeteria?" Daisuke also asked. Satoshi didn't say anything and the three entered the room, Aki felt the sudden decrease in temperature, and she suppressed the urge to shiver.

"Wow, it sure is cold in here." Daisuke noted, setting the bins down on a table, Aki did the same, and Satoshi set his somewhere else.

"Negative 20 degrees Celsius, to be exact." Satoshi said then, but that's when a beeping sound from the door alerted Daisuke.

"The door!" and Daisuke rushed towards the door, looking at the alarm. Satoshi and Aki quickly came to the door as well, trying to make it budge.

"It's no use; it seems to have locked itself automatically." Satoshi summed up.

Aki huffed, "Well that's just great." And that's when she finally shivered.

"Hello?! Anyone there?! Can anyone hear me?!" Daisuke shouted, pounding on the door.

"No one's there, you're wasting your time, everyone's gone home already." Satoshi pointed out, and Aki leaned her back against the door, trying to keep her teeth from chattering. She's never liked the cold; she's always preferred the warm weather, but now, stuck in a cold room with two boys…that wasn't necessarily appealing to her eyes.

"Okay then," Daisuke then eyed the alarm, "let's get creative."

Aki and Satoshi watched as he then opened the alarm, typed in a code, only for the words ERROR in black bold letter appear on its screen.

The girl sighed, rubbing her arms together, by then she was able to see her breath.

"Looks like you'll have to get more creative than that." Satoshi mused, and he went to sit by Aki, who had yet to move from her sitting position against the door.

"You okay?" He questioned, and she shivered, "I-I'm fine."

Satoshi sighed, and he pulled her up, "Keep standing and stay away from any metal objects, they'll make you colder."

Aki nodded, and she dearly wished someone would help them.

Daisuke stepped away from the door, and rubbed his arms as well.

"Negative twenty degrees…" the blue haired boy said, looking at the temperature gauge on the wall.

Daisuke then seemed to have thought of something, "I got it! Why don't we run around while trying to think of an idea to escape?"

"I don't think so; breathing in the frigged air might freeze our lunges." Satoshi blatantly said.

"No, I don't see any way out of this," he started, and Aki gave him an odd look, thinking he had already given up, "Unless…one of us goes by the name of Dark."

Both Aki and Daisuke froze, however since Aki already looked frozen and cold no one questioned her, however Daisuke was moving freely and his sudden frozen posture caught Satoshi's attention.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daisuke asked, and he sounded worried.

"A joke, I thought I'd lighten the mood." Satoshi replied back, still seemingly easy going.

Unfortunately Aki caught the contemplating look in Daisuke's face, was he really going to try and become Dark? Aki wished he wouldn't, she didn't necessarily want to face the pervert, and she didn't want to tell him that she knew his secret.

She still had no recognition of what had been said last night, about how she almost spilled to Dark about how she knew about Daisuke and Dark.

Only that's when Satoshi seemed to have clutched his chest in pain, and started to lean against the wall for support. Aki and Daisuke gasped, and hurried to Satoshi's side.

"What's wrong Hiwatari?" Daisuke asked in concern; however the only thing Aki was able to hear was "C-cold."

Aki slowly put a comforting hand on his back, "Satoshi, you alright?"

But then the surprising thing was when he rolled over and landed right on her lap. Her eyes widened and Daisuke looked over them.

'_**C'mon Daisuke, get Risa's picture out! Now that Satoshi is out cold we can get out of here!'**_

'_B-But Aki is still here!'_

'…_**She knows.'**_

'_WHAT?!'_

'_**She probably saw you transform when we were getting the unicorn picture. She was volunteering her time there, and most likely heard all that yelling and fussing you were making and went to see what was going on. Right when you were crying she most likely saw you transform…into me…'**_

'…_A-Are you sure?'_

'_**No…but I'm almost positive that she knows…still…be careful…his power is growing…'**_

'_Power? Who's power?'_

By then Satoshi's breathing turned even and he looked up at Aki's blushing face.

"Satoshi, are you okay?" she questioned again, though he hurriedly got up.

"Sorry," he said moving out of her lap, "I'm not handling this very well am I?"

He moved over to her other side, away from Daisuke, "Easy, don't strain yourself."

So as Satoshi relaxed and breathed evenly, Aki found herself in the middle of the two boys. Both were sitting next to her, breathing deeply.

That's when however Daisuke got closer to her, causing her in turn to accidentally rub against Satoshi, who looked at her in question.

"We should keep as close as possible, to try and conserve heat." Daisuke said, looked a bit embarrassed. Honestly Aki didn't know what he was embarrassed about, she was the one stuck between two boys. They stayed like that, practically huddled together in the storage room, which kept getting colder by the minute.

"By the way Hiwatari," Daisuke began, and unintentionally Aki rested her head against Daisuke's…which he didn't seem to mind, "Why are you still here? You have a College Degree and everything."

Satoshi gave him a sideways glace, "I thought I already told both you and Aki back in the computer lab."

"Yeah…so then…you just wanted to be…a normal…fourteen year old?" Daisuke questioned, and slowly Satoshi nodded. Aki was breathing deeply, and slowly, occasionally shivering.

"Okay, because I thought there might be something wrong with you." It meant to be a joke, but then Aki's saw Satoshi's expression change. Quickly Satoshi stood up and glared at Daisuke.

"Hey Satoshi! What are you doing?" Daisuke asked, slightly frantic.

"Stay away from me! I don't need any friends, got it! And I especially don't need to be friends with the likes of you!" Aki got her head up from Daisuke's shoulder, and looked at Satoshi in concern, "Satoshi, what are you talking about?" she questioned, slightly concerned…

'_Something's wrong with him…'_ she thought, as she watched his breathing turn ragged.

"You idiots, you don't get it?!" Aki cringed when he said that, and Daisuke stuck out for her. 

"Hey! If I remember it was you who was so interested in a friendship." Daisuke then took to standing up, leaving Aki sitting against the wall.

"You mean you don't know?! You and I are…" but that's when he cringed, and just as Daisuke and Aki were going to help him he looked at them wildly, "Don't come near me!"

Immediately Aki got worried, especially when a bright light enveloped Satoshi, and Aki grew scared.

"D-Daisuke, what's going on?" Aki said, getting up herself, and standing next to the red-head.

"Aki," That's when she noticed the slight change in his voice, "No matter what happens, I don't want you to interfere, got it?" Aki was about to talk back, but one look from him, and she nodded.

"Go hide." Those words sent her scurrying next to some bins. She hid herself behind it, and her breathing was turning shallow.

"It's an honor to meet you again, Dark Mousy." When hearing the new voice Aki looked back to see another man, with long blond hair and a white and gold wardrobe standing just where Satoshi was, and what caused her to almost gasp, were his white wings.

That's when she saw Daisuke reach for something in his back pocket, only for him to drop it on the floor. He went to pick it up, but with his back turned he didn't see the man in white suddenly grab a feather from his wings, and it started to glow. Widening her eyes in terror she quickly said, "DAISUKE WATCH OUT!"

But it was too late, the man then threw the feather, which she was sure made contact with Daisuke, and a horrifying boom overcame the storage room. The ground shook, causing her to drop to her knees, and the bins around her clattered to the floor. She panted, and the ringing in her ears had yet to subside. So when she looked up again to see Dark dodging feather like bullets she sighed in relief. Her ears however kept her from hearing whatever they were saying, so she clutched her head and waited for everything to subside.

Dark however continued to dodge, occasionally making snide remarks at Krad.

When Aki dared to look up, Dark then suddenly jumped towards the man in white, a feather of his own in hand. Aki gasped as a sudden bright light enveloped the room, and she shut her eyes.

Then…

Nothing…

Aki waited, and when no more sounds came from anywhere she looked up to see Satoshi and Daisuke on the floor, both immobile and seemingly unconscious.

"Daisuke!" she shouted, kneeling beside her friend.

"Dai are you alright, man speak to me?!" Aki shook his shoulder, and he looked up at her, wincing, "Hey Aki."

She smiled in relief, "You okay?"

"Okay as I'll ever be…how's Hiwatari?"

Aki nodded, "I'll go check on him, don't die on me." He managed a small smile and nodded in return. She then got up and went to check on Satoshi. He had some small wounds on his back, but then other than that he seemed okay.

"Satoshi?" she asked gently, and she laid a gently hand on his shoulder, when he didn't say anything she grew worried. He was certainly out cold, and she felt relief flood her when he started to breathe evenly.

That's when the doors flew open and Riku came in, and seeing Daisuke sprawled on the floor she went to his side, "Niwa!"

Risa came in then, with a teacher by her side. Seeing Aki Risa asked, "Aki what happened?!"

'_Great, leave me to explain.'_ Aki thought in anger, "I-I don't know, I think there was a bomb or something, but there was this light, and then the boys…" she pretended to go near hysterics, and the teacher gave her a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"There, it's okay. I'll take Satoshi now though." And slowly he got Satoshi on his back and quickly left to the nurse. Daisuke was still on the floor, and he finally passed out. Aki and Daisuke were then both rushed to the nurse's office as well, and when the boys came to, they were questioned about what had happened. Daisuke woke up before Satoshi, but he just said that he passed out, so he didn't necessarily know anything. And when both Daisuke and Aki were told they were fine, they quickly left.

"Daisuke…" Aki said slowly, and Daisuke looked back at her.

"I don't know how…to say this…" she started…

"I know, and just…don't tell anybody." Quickly she looked to see Daisuke had stopped walked towards the classroom, and had turned his full attention on her.

"Dark figured it out, and well…I guess it isn't anyone's fault how you know. So I guess…that it'll be okay if you keep the secret, only as long as you don't tell a single soul." Aki nodded, and he smiled in relief.

"I'm just…slightly happy that I'm able to talk about this with someone other than my relatives." And Aki gave him a small smile.

"Don't you think we'd better go?" Aki questioned, and Daisuke nodded, once in the classroom, which Daisuke had to pick the lock because the teacher had already left. They went inside grabbed their things, and quickly left.

They saw the tram there, however it's the much later one than the one they usually take, and boarded it quickly.

Just as they were getting out, Daisuke was frantic, "I need to get home!"

"Why?" Aki questioned.

"I need to steal something…I think…that or my mom is going to kill me all the same." Daisuke said in dismay and Aki gave him a look of sympathy.

"Hey, need a ride?" and they both turned to see Satoshi leaning against his oh-so-famous limousine.

"Well isn't that convenient." Aki said, and she ushered Daisuke closer.

Once inside did Satoshi tell them that he told the teachers the freezer incident was a malfunction in the alarm, and one of the pops blew up, knocking both the boys out and nearly freezing Aki to death.

"Oh, that's good to hear." Daisuke said, not at all sounding relieved.

"Anyway…I have to leave for a while." And both Daisuke and Aki looked at him in shock.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

"Why?" Aki then asked.

"My plan…got a little bit out of hand. But regardless of that, there's something I must do, and I think it's better if I stay away." Aki didn't respond quickly though Daisuke jumped on him with questions.

"What? What for?"

That's when the limo stopped causing Aki to look out the window; they had arrived at Daisuke's house. Daisuke quickly left, but not before Satoshi said, "We'll see each other soon."

Daisuke stopped mid step out of the car, "Right." And then once he was out the limo started moving.

Satoshi then looked at Aki dead in the eye, and right when his mouth opened Aki quickly said, "I know, I didn't see anything, hear anything, and I'll keep your secrets, a _secret_. That good enough for you?"

Satoshi's mouth was still open when she stopped, and he closed his mouth, "I see Daisuke already talked to you about this."

"Apparently…I knew his secret before I knew yours." Satoshi looked at her with slight suspicion, so she went to tell him that when he was stealing the unicorn painting she had witnessed Dark transform.

"Hm…You do know that now both Dark and I will have to keep a close eye on you…right?" Satoshi then questioned.

"I would be surprised if you didn't." she told him in all honesty.

It was silent before Aki asked, "The reason you're leaving…it's because of Dark…isn't it?"

Satoshi remained silent… "The sole purpose of my life is to capture Dark, I live for nothing else." However the way he said it sounded like he's been reciting it for too long. Aki grew concerned, "It might be your purpose, but is it what you want?"

Satoshi then looked at her strangely, but that's when the car stopped, and she didn't need to know where they were. They were in front of her mansion, and quickly she said, "Goodbye Satoshi, see you when I see you." She closed the door, and when she was a good distance away she heard the limo drive off. She sighed….

"My life is never going to be normal…"

**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**

**Animegrrl: And I just did this in one whole day!**

**Nozomi: I think she's high on coffee.**

**Aki: She most likely is.**

**Misa: YOU TWO AGREE ON SOMETHING.**

**Nozomi & Aki: -are in shock-**

**Animegrrl: Aha! My two characters are getting along just fine!**

**Misa: Until next time!**

**Nozomi & Aki: -still in shock**


End file.
